Someone's Pregnant
by Agent Aleu
Summary: Mick burned the list of vampires and then Beth finds out she's pregnant. Who's the father? Mick or Josh? R
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight- Someone's Pregnant **

**Chapter 1 skipped**

**Beth's POV**

**I woke up at my place. I pulled the blanket off me and got out of bed. I check my cell phone, Mick text From: Mick, To: Beth/ Morning sweetie we going to lunch today?**

**I text back: yes, I'll be over there in a few hours.**

**I looked through my dresser, pulled out blue jeans, and cream tank top and a black over-shirt. I took a warm shower and changed into my clothes. I glanced at the calendar. It was marked last week should have been my period. I skipped a period and didn't seem to notice. I probably missed from the stress and drama from life. Maybe I was over thinking. I grabbed my stuff and locked my door, went to my car. I put on some eye shadow, lipstick and some other make up for lunch. It was already 11:00, I drove to Mick's place. I parked my car by his car. I walked up to his level, I was about to knock on his door and the door opened. Mick was standing there smiling. I was shock after we talked about the night I said, it's over and it walked out. It's been a whole week since then. Mick smiled and let me in. **

"**How are you today?"**

"**Okay and you Mr. St. John.''**

"**Great, what's wrong."**

"**Nothing just hungry. Where are we going today."**

"**China place."**

"**Sounds great."**

**After getting to the China Place**

Mick's POV

I sat looking at Beth. She looked so beautiful, I smiled charmingly. She blinked slowly and smiled at me. 

She ordered some spicy kung-po

I also felt she was not telling me something. 

"Anything new, Beth?"

"No, why?"

"No reason."

She started to eat, I wished I could eat with her. I sat watching her eat the kung-po. She was half way done with her meal. 

Today was one week after she told me we couldn't be together anymore. Her phone started to ring, she answered it. 

"Hello?"

"I don't know, e-mail me a copy."

I gave her a look but she focused on the person on the other line. She hung up the phone. 

"The DA got a list and yours and Joseph's names are on it." 

"What for?"

"I don't know he's emailing me a copy."

"Okay when we get back to my place after you eat. No hurry okay."

Beth's POV

**At Mick's place.**

I got on his computer and print the email. Mick took it out of the printer. He had a worried look upon his face. 

"What is it, Mick?"

"This list is of vampires"

"Who gave it to him and what are we supposed do?"

"Well since you know him, Beth. You get it from him and we burn it."

"It's not that easy Mick."

"Well, he can't find out."

"I know. Can't you get in his office at night?"

"Yes. I could"

"Okay, you can do that tonight." 

Mick just nodded. I stood up and walked over to him, I could tell he was worried. I smiled up at him, I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him. He kissed me back softly. He walked away and sighed. It was getting late, so Mick would leave soon to get the list. While he is gone, I'm going to take a pregnancy test. I wondered what Mick would think if it was Josh's. I paced up and down waiting for it to say yes or no. I started to chew on my finger nails. It's been a whole minute, I couldn't wait any longer. I opened the bathroom door and closed my eyes tightly before looking. I opened my eyes and it had a pink +. I gasped, "I'm pregnant." I threw it into the trash can. I didn't know if I was happy, mad or sad. But I was almost sure it was Josh's baby. What would Mick say? He loved me and I knew it but it's my baby, but Josh's too. I sat on the bed and sighed. 

"Something wrong, Beth?" 

I jumped at the sound of my name. I sat up and saw Mick standing in the doorway. 

"No, I'm okay. Did you get the list?"

"Yes and I burned it."

"Good."

"You tired already, it's only ten."

"I guess."

"Beth, what's wrong. I feel something's up.''

I sighed and looked at him. 


	2. The Talk

_**Chapter 2- the Talk**_

_**Mick's POV**_

_**I sat on the edge of the bed by Beth. She sighed and looked down, I turned to her. I looked at her and listen to her heart beat. Suddenly I heard something I didn't before, I heard a heart beat in the background. **_

"_**Beth?"**_

_**She looked at me her eyes watery. She sobbed. "I'm Pregnant, Mick."**_

_**I looked at her, I didn't see why she was crying about this. I thought 'being pregnant was a great thing to humans.'**_

"_**Beth, that's great."**_

"_**I know…. But I think it's Josh's….."**_

_**She sobbed as her cheeks where wet with tears. She did loved Josh, why was she unhappy then? I held back a sigh. This is what she wanted, was a family. I kept my eyes on her, listening to the baby's heart beat. I wanted Beth to have a baby but I wanted it to be mine. Beth and I only slept together once and that's when I took the cure. Vampires couldn't have babies with humans. **_

"_**Wouldn't you be happy for this, Beth?"**_

"_**I'm happy… But I just thought you wouldn't be because it's Josh's."**_

"_**Beth, that does not matter. I would your baby no matter who's it was."**_

"_**You sure it's Josh's?"**_

"_**Well yes and no."**_

"_**Well when the baby's born you can take a DNA test."**_

"_**I wanted the baby to be yours." She looked at me.**_

_**I held her close as she cried. I patted her back softly. **_

"_**No matter what, I love you and the baby."**_

_**Beth's POV**_

_My sobbing slowly stopped as Mick held me. I was happy and sad. I slowly pulled away from Mick and looked at him. _

"_Beth, we'll get through this." He looked at me._

"_Tomorrow I'll go to the doctor."_

"_I'll come with you. God only knows what Josef will say."_

_I laughed weakly about what he said about his best friend. He wiped my cheek down so they dripping in tears. _

"_Well it looks like we are a family."_

"_Yep and always be."_

_He put a hand on my belly, I was pregnant but only a few weeks in. If a few weeks at all._

"_I'm going to bed okay."_

"_Okay, night my sweet Beth."_

_He left the room, probably for a drink. After he left and I put a large shirt on and just wore underwear. I laid there is bed thinking. Mick came in the room with speed with two glasses. One of blood for him and one with water. He handed me the water one and I put it on table side by the bed. Mick put some sweat pants on and was shirtless. He laid by me. We didn't say a word, probably to lost in thought. _

_**Next morning at 8:00 A.M**_

_I woke up and he came into the room with a tray with breakfast._

"_Mick, I'm pregnant not disable."_

"_Breakfast in bed for the pregnant lady."_

"_Thanks, but you didn't have to do this."_

_I took the tray of food. He made me eggs and bacon with a glass of orange juice. I sighed in relief. I started to eat and Mick went to a take a shower. I set the tray on the end of the bed after I ate it. I picked out a nice pair of jean and a cream tank top and black over shirt. I took a shower and changed after Mick did. After_

_**Mick's POV**_

"_Ready?" I saw Beth coming out of the bathroom dressed. _

_She just nodded, I walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead lightly. We walked out to the car. I opened the door for her and shut it after she got in. I sat in the driver's seat and turned to Beth. She didn't look very pleased. _

_I landed a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Beth?"_

"_I'm so nervous.."_

"_It will be fine."_

_Beth looked at me she face pale, she heart beating fast. The baby's heart beat slowly and smooth._

_I parked the car at the Doctor's office. I got out of the car and ran with my vampire speed and opened the door for her. She got out the door and leaned onto me. I held for a minute and we sat in the waiting room. _

"_Miss Turner, the doctor is ready for you."_

_I helped her up and we walked into the room for the doctor. _

_**Beth's POV**_

_I sighed as I sat down, I also glanced at Mick. He just smiled his charming smile at me. The Doctor came into the room. _

"_Hello miss Turner. You're here today because your pregnant, that's great."_

"_Yeah.."_

"_This is the father?"_

"_I hope so." I smiled._

"_Well after the baby's born with could take a DNA test, if your would like."_

"_I don't know.."_

"_Okay, let's check the baby out."_

_I laid down on the bed as a nurse came in and put cold jell on my belly. The nurse smiled at me. The doctor said. "There's the heart beat and your only four weeks in."_

"_Four?"_

"_Yep, four."_

_**After the Doctor.**_

"_I'm four weeks in, Mick."_

"_So that means-"_

"_You're the dad."_

_He smiled at me, my pulse began beating fast._

_I hugged Mick, he held me close to him. _

"_I love you, Mick."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Reactions

Mick's POV

(Writer's note: Sorry if it comes out underlined, I didn't mean for that to happen so please bare with me.)

I opened the door for Beth, she sat down and I shut it for her. I got in the driver's seat. I smiled at her and listen to the heart beats. She looked at me with a lit up face.

"Hungry?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry. Where are we going, Mick?"

"To Josef's."

"Why?"

"To tell him about the baby."

She just smiled, I parked the car and run in a blur and opened the door for her. I locked my car, I pushed to talk.

"It's Mick St. John."

"Come in." Said a lady.

We walked to Josef's office. Josef just had drank from a freshie, I could smell it.

"Good day, Josef." I said.

He made strange look upon his face.

BETH'S POV

"Hello, Josef."

"Hello.., Mick and Beth."

"Something wrong, Josef?" Mick looked at me then him.

I slightly smiled.

"Mick." He said.

"Yes, Josef?" Mick said.

I just stood there at Mick's side while Josef stepped forward towards us.

"Mick, I hear a second heart beat."

"I know, I do too."

"Beth is… Pregnant."

"Yes, I am."

"How is this? Vampires can't have babies with humans."

"I know." Mick said.

"Did she cheat?"

I slight opened my mouth, "I wouldn't."

"But your pregnant, Beth. And Mick's a vampire."

"I would never cheat on Mick!"

"And I believe my Beth won't."

"But how is she pregnant?"

"Well when I was a human so that short time..-"

Josef cut Mick. "Okay, Okay I don't want to know about your sex life.''

I blushed, Mick just smiled. Everyone become quiet.

"Well, your child must have a very strange life then. Human mother and father vampire."

"Josef, well thanks that your happy for us."

"Your welcome, Beth."

"Well when you two have a baby shower let me know and I'll buy something for the baby."

"We will."

Josef stepped towards us, he slowly put a hand on my belly. I smiled up at him, Mick stood there staring at us.

"Well, Beth and I better go for you can throw one of your wild parties."

"Okay, Mick."

Mick and I left, Josef was so shock. He didn't even have a cow. I sat in the car thinking, lost in deep thought.

"Beth, Beth…''

"Oh, Sorry Mick. I zoned out."

"I see that, you okay?"

"Well, fine. Now what were you saying?"

"Do you want pick up something to eat?"

"Yeah, some Kung-po."

"You eat to much china food."

"You want me to eat fast food?"

"No.."

"Okay, then. It's china food."

"Okay."

Mick pull up at the food place. He pull to the drive through. He order some of the spicy food, he paid for it and then we went to his house. I held the warm food in my hands, it smelled so good. I looked at the time from my watch, it was 3:00 P.M.

What would my friend think of I and Mick, even the baby. I know since was what he was, he could keep friend for a long time, if I was going to be what was then I would have to learn the same thing. But since I'm human now, I can have friends. I grabbed my food and followed him into his house. I sat at the couch by Mick's side, eating. I grabbed my cell phone and started to text some of my friends.

"Who are you call?"

"Not calling anyone.''

"What are you doing?"

"I'm about to text a friend about the baby."

"Uh, went they think something of me since I'm the father?"

"Yes, of course."

"So I know human women, you tell them that they want to come over."

"You don't want them over?"

"Well, I just…-"

I cut him off then said. "Okay, I'll go to their place."

"Okay."

I text them and went back to eating. I finished eating and cleaned up.

"So when will you be back?"

"In a hour or two."

"Okay, I'll stay here if you don't mind?"

"It's fine, Mick."

MICK'S POV

Beth went upstairs to get ready. Just the thought of human happy or mad or whatever they are. But still human might be unhappy I'm the father and not Josh. But I don't care as all as Beth is happy.

Beth came down from upstairs and I stood up. I thought it would be just an hour or so, Beth probably won't be out long.

"I'm leaving now, Mick."

I stood by her side, I smiled at her. Then heard her heat began went a bit faster then normally. I also listen to the baby's heat beat. I kiss her on the forehead then opened the door for her.

"Okay, have fun and be careful."

"I will."

She left and I sat on the couch thinking when the baby came and I drank some blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Worried

MICK'S POV

Beth just left to tell her friends. I sat there drinking some cold blood. Well Beth is gone for an hour. Mick thought, well I need to clean my office. I got up and brought my glass with me. I started to clean around my desk. I turned on one of my favorite songs, Just like a woman. I cleaned my office up, and with my vampire speed I was done in a few minutes. I sighed. I could go to Josef's, nah he's probably having a wild party. I sat at my desk, reading the world wide news. I turned off my computer after reading, I went to the living room. Its been one hour, so Beth should be home any minute. I picked up the phone but then I put it back down. I leaned back on the couch, thinking. Would Beth's friends be happy? Maybe they might be mad? If they would be mad it would be because of me? Well my friends, Josef seemed okay about it. But again he is not human he's a vampire. I snapped out of my thoughts, I was thinking for an whole hour. Beth has been gone for two hours. Was I over worrying?

TWO HOUR LATER

BETH'S POV

I opened the front door and took off my jacket and hung it up. Mick ran to my side in a blur.

"Beth it's ten, you where gone for four hours. I was worried sick."

"I'm sorry my friend were just-"

"I thought you said you where going to be gone for an hour or so."

"Mick, I'm fine. I was just with friends."

"Were they happy?"

He led me to the couch and we sat there.

"Most they where shocked. One of them was mad because it's yours and not Josh's."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, because I'm happy its yours and that's all that matters."

"Yep."

"They where shocked but happy for me."

"Well I'm happy, your finally home."

"Well just think about when the baby is here and I go places."

"I'm over worrying huh?"

"Its fine."

"I was just so worried.."

"I'm fine, Mick."

"I am."

"Do you need a drink?"

"Yeah."

I put up my wrist. He looked at my wrist then me.

"Go ahead."

"No Beth."

"Why not. It's the lest I can do."

"No Beth not when your pregnant."

"Mick, I'll be fine."

"No, Beth."

Mick walked away and grabbed his glass and poured some blood into the glass.

MICK'S POV

We sat on the couch. I wrapped my arm around Beth and held her close.

((I know it's a short chapter please bare with me. I need some names for the baby? So please leave them in a review. Please R&R))


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Another day

MICK'S POV

Beth and I sat on the couch the next day at noon. I held her close to me, one of my hands on her belly. She smiled at me and held my hand there.

"Well, Mick. What about names for the baby?"

"Okay, but we don't know if the baby is a boy or girl yet."

"True, it's to early to tell."

"If a boy, I like Brice."

"Brice?"

"Yeah."

"What about a girl?"

"Marybeth?"

"Mick, that is to close to my name."

"Mary for short?"

My phone started to ring. I looked at Beth, she nodded for me to answer it. It was Josef. I sighed and answered the phone.

"Mick."

"Yeah Josef?"

"Come to my place later?"

"What if I was to busy to come over?"

"I would tell you to get off your ass and do it anyways."

"Okay. I will be there in a few hours."

"Great."

I hung up the phone and put it on the coffee table.

"Josef wasn't it?" "Yes, he wants me to come over."

"Oh."

"You stay here okay."

"Okay, I'll get the rest of the boxes from my place."

I smiled at her and she just grinned.

"Okay, then you'll be moved in."

"Yep."

We sat there holding each other close. I listened to her and the baby's heart beat. It was music to my ears.

BETH'S POV

"Mick?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does Josef want you to come over?"

"Honestly I don't know. He just said come."

"Hmm sounds like Josef."

"Yeah."

"One more thing."

"Anything?"

"So would Josef be? Uncle Josef?"

"Well I think that might be up to him."

"Well I want Josef to be something to our baby."

"Godfather?"

"Godfather Josef?"

"I like it, Mick."

"I'll ask him when I go over there."

"Okay."

I rested my head on his shoulder, keeping my hand on his chest. He turned to me and kissed me deeply. I like it when he kissed me. I held him close as we kissed. I was the first one to break the kiss.

"What was that for?"

"What? I kiss the girl I love the most?"

"Well."

MICK'S POV

I heard her pulse beat faster. She leaned forward towards me. Our lips barely touching. I finally leaned forward and we kissed again. I loved the sound of her pulse beating when I kissed her. I deepened the kiss.

BETH'S POV

I closed my eyes and he held me in his embrace. this time he broke the kiss. I looked at him, he looked at me.

"Beth?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed me on my forehead and then got up.

"You leaving already?"

"Yes."

I got up and walked over to him and kissed him deeply. He slightly kissed back.

"Just call me if you need any help with the boxes."

"Okay, I will."

MICK'S POV

I held her close for a minute then walked away not wanting too. I put on my jacket and grabbed my keys. I got into my car and started it. I parked inside the gate of Josef's penthouse.

"Name sir?"

"Mick St. John."

"Go ahead."

I walked into his office.

"Oh Mick, how are Beth and Baby?"

"They are both fine."

He acted a little to sweet for my taste. I just looked at him.

"Where's Beth?"

"She's at her house getting the rest of her stuff."

"Well that could be awhile, so want a drink?"

"Sure."

He clapped his hands and two freshies came in.

"No, Josef."

"Fine."

He handed me a glass with blood.

"Thanks."

'No problem."

"So what you been doing?"

"Well yesterday Beth told her friends about the baby. And I was worry. She offered me a drink of her blood and I said no-"

"Mick, what's wrong with you?"

"Josef you should know by now I get worry over Beth."

"Not that, Mick. Why you say no to her when she offered you her blood?"

"Because I don't what you do."

"You got that right, she offered me that, I would have took in a heartbeat."

I looked at him firmly.

"Oh Josef, don't get ideas."

"I won't." He smirked.

"So what did you want in the first place?"

"Well I got a case for you."

"Okay."

He handed me a folder. I started to read.

"Oh one of your freshies are telling?"

"Yes, which is a bad thing."

"I have to get it handled."

"Oh and Beth wanted to know something."

"Okay what did Blondie want?"

"We both wanted to ask if you would be the baby's Godfather?"

He didn't reply at first. We looked at each other.

"Of course I will. I'll be uncle Josef."

"Thanks. I'll tell Beth."

((Okay name picking time. R&R and put what name you like best for the baby. Boy or girl names, I need help with names so please say what name you like best. R&R and the updates will come faster.))


	6. A Case

Chapter 6 - A Case

Mick's POV

I went back to my place, I hung my up jacket up. I saw the top of Beth's head. She was sitting on the couch.

"I'm back you miss me?"

"Beth?"

She didn't reply, I ran to her side. She was sleeping, probably tired from caring boxes. I gently woke her.

"Beth?"

"Yeah.." She said in a yawn.

"Josef said yes."

"Really?"

"Yep."

I sat on the couch beside her.

"I must have took a nap after caring boxes."

"Yeah, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, so what did he want?"

"I got a case."

"OH what about?"

"A freshie is telling."

"Wow, can I help?"

"I don't know, it could get dangerous."

"Like that ever stopped me."

"I guess you could come."

"When do we start?"

"Anytime."

"Okay, let's go."

"Okay."

Beth's POV

Mick helped me up and I grabbed my things. I walked over to him. I smiled at him, making sure he kept his eyes on me. He smiled at me, then I reached my hand down into his jeans pocket and grabbed the keys. I pulled them out and he looked at me, his smiled turn to a smirk.

"Sneaky."

"Me never.. I'm driving though."

"This should be fun."

"What, you don't like women driving?"

"I didn't say that."

We walked out to the car and I got into the driver's seat and started the car. I was going to drive a slight crazy just to see what Mick would say. I kicked the gas hard, making it jump. I kicked the brakes at the stop sign. I catch him glancing at me. I parked the car and got out. I put the keys in my back pocket.

"Gosh, you had to kick didn't you."

"I just did that to see what you would say."

"Sure you did Beth."

"Fine I'll drive next time and I'll do it normal."

I stopped at a store so I could get something. He walked up to me and pulled me into a deep kiss. I was shocked by the kiss, I jerked back and his hands where on my butt there he reached into my back pocket and pulled out the keys which made me gasp.

"And you call me sneaky."

"My car so I get the keys."

We walked into the store and got a bottle water.

"So where are we heading?"

"To the park."

"That's where the freshie is?"

"Yep."

We walked out to the car and I grabbed the keys from him and ran to the driver's seat and got into the car and locked the doors. I smirked at him when he tryed to open the door.

"I'm driving, Beth?"

"I am."

"Open the door."

"No.''

He walked over to the passenger seat and I unlocked the door so he could get in.

"I'm not sneaky anymore huh?"

"Nope you just get the job."

I started the car smoothly and drove like I normally would. And parked the car at the park.

I got out of the car and said. "Better?"

"Not much."

"What?"

"Yes better."

He walked to me and held his hand out for the car keys. I gave him the keys, he gave me a camera so I could record and shoot photos.

"You go north side of the park and I'll take south. We meet in the middle and see what we got."

"Okay."

Mick's POV

I walked to the south side of the park, I had my recorder on. I also had a smaller camera than Beth. I looked around and didn't see anything. I sniffed the air and a scent, a faded weak scent of the Josef in the air, which was on the freshie. I looked around until I saw her. She was wearing tight jeans, a long sleeve white shirt. She kept bending over and messing with something in her boot. I started to walk closer and shot photos of her. I saw Beth leaning on a tree pointing the camera at her. But Beth didn't see me which meant I was hiding well. The woman passed walking by Beth. I started walking over to Beth, to the middle of the park.

"I got some good photos of her talking to a man."

"I got some too."

"What now?"

"Well the hard part."

"Huh?"

"I have to talk to her about Josef."

"Oh boy."

I started walking toward her after I put the camera in my jacket pocket.

"Miss."

She turned around, she was shocked.

"I know you.''

"Your one of Josef's friends. Don't come any closer."

She bend over and pulled out a gun from her boot.

"That better be the right bullets."

"Yeah it's silver."

I stood in front of Beth just in case, the woman would shoot.

"I'm not going back to Josef.''

"Okay, I wanted to ask you something about him."

"What?"

She lowered the gun to her side.

"Why are you telling?"

"I was sick and stayed home. The next day Josef didn't pay me. I got mad and yelled at him. We fought about other things.. He ran over to me and bit me out of anger."

She showed her neck, it was slightly ripped from Josef.

"He said that will teach you for not doing your job."

I looked at her and thought, 'oh Josef..'

"Couldn't you just quit the job and not tell?"

"I tried but Josef won't let me."

"Come with me, I'll tell him and make sure he won't hurt you."

I held my hand out for her, she gave me the gun and followed Beth and I to the car. She got into the backseat.

Back at Josef's place

Beth, the woman and I walked into Josef office. The woman was on edge unlike Beth and I.

"Josef?"

"Yes Mick."

He came into sight.

"Oh you brought Blondie with you."

"Hi Josef."

"Hello Beth."

"How's the baby."

"Just fine. Thanks for asking."

"Anytime. Why are you here, Jacky?"

"I want to make a deal."

Josef walked up to us and looked at Jacky.

"What is it?"

"I want to just quit and I won't tell."

"Hmm.."

"Josef that is a good thing."

"Zip it Mick."

"Fine but you don't get your last pay check."

"Fine. I walk away and leave and I will never come back."

Jacky left and I turned to Josef, who was talking to Beth and had hand on her belly.

Beth's POV

"So when is the shower?"

"When we find out when the baby is a girl or boy."

"Great, I can't wait."

"So how far along are you?"

"Two months."

Josef's hand moved off my belly when, Mick came up to us. he glared at Josef for a second, saying no ideas. Josef just smiled.

"Well that was an odd case."

"Well nothing is normal, Mick."

"True Josef."

"Ready to go home Beth?"

"Yeah."

"Leaving already Blondie?"

"Later Josef."

"Bye."

Mick and I left Josef's, we got back to Mick's place. I took off my jacket same as Mick did. We sat on the couch. I drank some tea as Mick drank blood. We put our glasses on the table. He held me close to him.

"Do you think Josef is being too flirty?"

"Not really why? Oh Mick your getting crazy ideas again. I'm not going to go with the richest man in L.A. I'm to deeply in love my a P.I."

"Thats not what I meant, Beth. He seems to touchy.''

"I'm Pregnant, Mick. People are going to touch my belly."

"Just something he said the other day."

"What was that?"

"That if you offered him blood he would feed off you."

"One I won't offer him that. I only to offer you and you just don't take it."

"I love you, my Beth."

"I love you too."

((R&R please. It makes the updates come faster.))


	7. Boy or girl

Chapter 7- Girl or Boy

(A quick note. Beth is now five month pregnant. R&R please I got to know if you like or not.)

Mick's POV

I woke up in my freezer with a yawn. I got out of the freezer and put on a pair of sweat pant. I walked downstairs at eight a clock in the morning. Beth wasn't up yet so I started to make breakfast. I drank some blood and made her breakfast. I cooked two fried eggs and two pieces of bacon. I poured her some orange juice and some more blood for me. I walked upstairs to greet Beth a good morning. She was not in bed, I heard the heart beats. So she wasn't far.

"Beth?"

"In the bathroom, Mick."

I walked into the bathroom after putting down the breakfast on the bed for her. I walked into the bathroom. I saw her on the scale. She was weighing herself. She turn to look at me, I smiled. But she didn't smile back. I walked up to her and she put her foot over the scale so I couldn't see.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fat!"

"No your not Beth."

She moved her foot and the scale was 130 pounds. I looked at her and pulled her close to me.

"You only gained ten pounds."

"Yes but ten un-sexy pounds."

"Just more of you to love."

"Look Mick."

"Your glowing. Oh I cooked breakfast.''"Oh I'm not hungry…"

"Beth you have to eat… Your not fat."

I picked her up and groaned teasing making it sound that she's heavy. I put her on the bed.

"Your so heavy.'' I teased.

"See I'm getting fat."

"No your not. I'm teasing, Beth."

She slapped me on the arm. It didn't hurt but I went along with it.

"Ouch."

I knew this mood swing thingy was from being pregnant. I sighed. Her eyes went watery.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Hitting you."

"I'm fine Beth. You really think you hurt me. I'm a vampire remember. The only way you could hurt me. If you left me."

"Really?''

"Yes Beth. I love you no matter what.''

She wiped her tears away and hugged me. I held her close. She pulled away softly then looked at me.

"Today we will find out if it's a girl or boy?''

"No."

"What?"

"I'll come with you but I didn't want to know until the baby was here.''

"Your so old school."

Beth's POV

"Well okay. I want to know though. And the baby needs a check up."

"Okay what time?"

"One, right after lunch."

"Here eat breakfast."

"Okay Okay.''

I started on the eggs, Mick was such a good cook. Even knowing he was a vampire and doesn't eat. He watched me eat.

"Good?"

"Yes very."

I was almost done with it, I wasn't hungry but… I finished the meal.

"Tell the cook it was awesome."

"Tell him yourself."

I pulled Mick into a deep kiss. He kissed me back softly.

"Is that thanks?"

"Yes."

"Well I better go take a shower before hand."

I got up and Mick took my plate downstairs like the gentleman he is. I grabbed some dark skinny jeans and a white undershirt with a black button up shirt. I walked downstairs and sat on the couch and flipped on the news. I saw Mick in the kitchen. He was talking on the phone. I wondered with whom. Probably Josef, I watched him go upstairs for a shower. I sat there comfy on the couch. An hour passed and Mick came downstairs in a button up shirt and a pair of pants. I smiled at him, he smiled back at me. It was only 10:00 A.M.

"Who was that?"

"Josef."

"What did he want."

"Asking if the baby was a girl or boy so he can start buying."

"What did you tell him."

"Beth will find out today since I'm old school.."

"Okay, after the doctor I'll tell him.''

"Good."

"Then we need to come up with names."

"Okay."

I smiled at him, he pulled me into a hug.

"Want to go to the store?"

"For what?"

"For the baby."

" I don't know the gender."

"But we can look, Beth."

"Okay."

We got into his car and drove to the mall. We got out of the car and walked into the mall. The biggest mall in L.A. Mick held my hand as we walked.

"Where to first?"

"Let's go to Babies R-US."

"What?"

"Mick, it's a baby store."

"Oh.."

We walked to Babies R-US, there was so many baby things. I started to walk over to the clothes.

Mick's POV

"Beth, I'll be right back."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No."

"Okay."

I walked out of the Babies R-US. I looked around thinking, 'what ring should I buy her. When is the right time?' I kept walking about ten stores away from Beth. I walked into a Jewelry store. I walked around, a nice young lady walked up to me.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for a ring."

"Oh for your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"This one right over here look."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

I walked over to where she pointed to and saw this very pretty ring. I hoped Beth would like it. The ring was on sale only 5 grand. I just know Beth would love it, I pointed to it and the lady got it out.

"This one?"

"Yes."

"Okay, It will be 5 thousand dollars."

I handed her the money. I took the ring and put it in my jacket. I listened around me and heard someone calling my name. I knew that voice anywhere, it was Beth. I ran out of the store into the walk way and I looked around until I saw Beth. She waved me down and I ran to her side. I put a hand on her belly and smiled at her.

"Your showing."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Where were you?"

"I was looking at something but saw it was boring."

"Oh…."

"You hungry it's noon?"

"It's lunch time already.. The time just flew by."

"Let me go buy you something to eat, what do you want?"

"I want pizza, fried pickles, peaches and a smoothie to drink.''

"Okay.. You are starting to get cravings?"

"Yeah.."

The mall was packed, but we made our way to the food court. I got what she wanted, the man made a weird face at me.

"It's for my girlfriend. She's pregnant."

"Oh okay. Here you go."

I grabbed the food and went to the table Beth was waiting for her food. I handed the food over to her, which she took quickly. I watched her eat, she pushed it into her mouth fast.

"Beth slow down before you choke.''

"Sorry I'm hungry.''

"I can see that."

Beth's POV

I finished up eating, it's thirty minutes until my finding out what gender the baby is. I threw my food away and Mick and I walked out of the mall hand in hand. I heard my own blood run in my ears. Mick turned me after I got into the car.

"You ready?"

"Yeah.. I'm just really on edge"

"It's going to be okay.''

"You know you'll know what the baby's gender is at the baby shower.''

"Yeah I know but until then no one is telling me."

"Okay I won't."

It took twenty minutes to get there since it was lunch time and traffic living in Los Angeles. Mick helped me out of the car, which I didn't need any help. We walked and sat in the waiting room. I waited tapping my foot onto the ground.

"Miss Turner."

"That's me."

I got up and Mick came with me.

"Okay first of all, Mr. I-Don't-wanna-know. He doesn't want to know the gender so please write it down on a piece of paper and let me see."

"No problem."

The Doctor put cold jelly on my belly, I shivered at first. The Doctor saw the baby and so did I. Mick sat there not facing the screen or me cause he didn't want to know. The Doctor grabbed a pen and sticky note and wrote quickly. He handed me the paper and he wrote what the baby was. Miss Turner your baby is a girl. My eyes watered with happy tears. I smiled and threw the note away so Mick couldn't see. The Doctor helped me up after getting the jelly off of me. I walked over to Mick which he was sitting in the corner.

"Okay, I'm ready to go."

"Guys your baby was 100% healthy."

"Good."

"Take me to Josef's please, so I can tell him. He's been messaging me like crazy to know. But I told him you would drop me off."

"Oh I will?"

"Yes you will.''

"Okay it seems weird I'm dropping my girlfriend at my best friend's house.''

"Oh Mick.''

"Kidding."

We got into the car, and he drove me to Josef's. I got out of the car and went to his side of the car. He rolled down the window, I reached in and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you in awhile."

"Bye my Beth."

I walked into Josef's office, as I opened the door up Josef ran up to me and hugged me. I was in shock at first because it was unlike Josef to do that.

"So?"

I walked into his office and said.

"It's…. a girl!"

"You and Mick are having a baby girl. So cute."

"Yeah Mick didn't want to know which is old School.."

"He is old School what does that make me Blondie?"

"Old as dirt."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Anyways I got it all planned out now. I'm buying the baby a cute dresser with a lot of clothes to put in it. Now I know the baby is a girl."

"Josef your going to spoil the baby."

"I will but that's what Uncle Josef is for. You and Mick need to come up with a name."

"I know but how when he does not want to know the gender?"

"He will know at the shower."

"True."

"When is the shower?""Next month, why?"

"Just wondering. And that's a enough time to get everything ready."


	8. Plans

Chapter 8 Plans.

(I'm so sorry I have not updated.)

Beth's POV

I woke up moaning, my belly killing me. I got up out bed looking at the clock, it's only 7:00 A.M. Running to the bathroom, puking my guts up. I already started to get weird cravings from the pregnancy. But today was my first morning sickness. After words I flushed the toilet and got up and went back to bed. Knowing Mick wouldn't get up anytime soon. I'm almost six months pregnant, Mick and I were planning the baby shower last night. So with all the planning we stayed up late. I tossed and turned in bed, not being able to go back to sleep. I finally got up and took a shower. Changed into jeans, with a navy blue shirt. I walked downstairs and started the coffee. I flipped the TV on, sitting on the couch. I hoped I didn't wake up Mick. I didn't hear anything beside the TV but all of a sudden I felt something touching my shoulder lightly.

"Gah!" I shouted as it touched me.

"Sorry, Beth. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Damn it, Mick."

He sat down and set a glass of blood on the coffee table with a cup of coffee.

"You okay, Beth?"

"Not really. Today I got my first morning sickness."

"You need to rest day. Morning sickness comes with the whole pregnant thing."

"Thanks for pouring me some coffee."

"Your welcome."

I grabbed the coffee sipping at it. I felt super sleepy, hoping the coffee would help. Mick sat there watching the news, shaking his head now and then. I put my coffee mug on the table then snuggled up to Mick. He wrapped one of his arm around me.

"Mick?"

"Yea, Beth."

"Are we going to finish up the plans for the shower?"

"Yeah if you feel up to it."

"I'm up to it. The shower is in a few weeks and Josef is grumpy. I have no where to keep this stuff." I said the last part in my best Josef voice I could.

"Well it's not all about him this time."

"True. It's about the baby."

"Also we need a name."

"Okay. Do you like Nicole for a girl?"

"It's cute. What about Brad for a boy?"

"So the baby is a boy?"

"I'm not saying that just you can't know until the shower remember."

"Yeah Yeah."

"So who are you inviting, Mick?"

"Josef, Logan and a few other vamps. You, Beth?"

"About ten of my friends. Oh and Ben wants to come but I don't know."

"I think the new D.A. likes you."

"Probably wishing it was his baby."

"He won't be wishing that for long."

"Jealous much?"

"No. Just he hasn't seen a mad vampire boyfriend."

"And he won't."

"Is he coming, Beth?"

"No."

"Good."

"You are jealous."

"What if I am, I have a right to be. Like you were with Coraline."

"Well sorry but she's a bitch."

"Yeah Miss. Grumpy, let's get back to the plans."

I got up and put my mug in the sink, pouring Mick more blood. I grabbed a box and walked back over to the couch and sat down with the box in my lap. Mick moved the box between us.

I pull out a notepad, flipped to the page: what we need. I pulled out my phone and dialed Josef's number.

"Who you calling?"

"Ben."

"What?"

"Kidding, I'm calling Josef. So I can mark off what he brought for the shower. Like candy, food, ect."

"Okay."

I put the phone on speaker. Ever knowing Mick could already hear him but I didn't want to hold the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Josef, your on speaker so don't say anything about the gender of the baby."

"Hello Mick, Hello Blondie. What do you need?"

"We are working on the plans and checking out things you bought for the shower. Don't say you didn't because Mick and I know you did."

"Okay okay."

Mick worked on sending the invites out. I held the notepad working with Josef.

"Candy?"

"Nope I didn't buy candy. What's the candy for anyways?''

"Because this pregnant woman likes her candy."

"Yeah the cravings.."

"Food?"

"Yep and I got waiters to hand them out."

"Yes, Check that off. Thanks."

"No problem, for my favorite Blondie."

I smiled at the comment and Mick made a face.

"Okay. Mick and I got the plates and ect."

"Okay.''

"Oh almost forgot no wine…"

"Your right. Your pregnant so no drinking for you."

"Thanks for the reminder, Mick."

"Well I'm being safe."

"I'm not stupid."

"Guys play nice."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Well with my vampire speed I could be there in a minute."

"Well by then I could have staked Mick."

"Thanks, Beth."

"You wouldn't do that to Mick, Beth."

"I might."

"I won't let you, Beth."

"Your right Mick. I couldn't do that to you."

"I'm stopping it now. No lovey dovey when I'm on the phone."

"Like I said before what are you going to do?"

"Come break it up."

"Josef you can't break love."

"Watch me, Mick."

"Shut up. Josef."

"Guys chill out."

Two hours later finished with plans.

"Done."

" I am going to send the invites. Then done."

"Right, I'm tired."

"Well go take a nap."

"I don't want to."

"Okay then be grumpy."

"I will."

Mick rolled his eyes then grabbed about twenty invites. He grabbed his jacket and said,

"We still have to go the store. Want to come when I send these?"

"Yeah."

I got up and walked over to him. He smiled at me, making my pulse beat fast. We left his house and got into the car. We pull up to a mailbox then he dropped the invites into it.

"What store, Beth?"

"Target."

"Okay.''

A few minutes later we pulled into the Target parking lot. I got out of the car and Mick smiled at me. We walked into the store hand in hand. I got a cart and started to walk down the aisles.

"What about this one? It has baby print."

"It's cute get it."

I put it in the cart and looked for what else we needed. After shopping about an hour later we checked out. Mick put the bags in the backseat of the car then got in.

(R&R! Next chapter is the baby shower. Mick will find out what the gender of the baby is and what else will happen?)


	9. Baby shower

Chapter 9 Baby Shower

(R&R!)

Mick's POV

I woke up at eight clock, got out of my freezer. I put on a pair of sweat pants but no shirt. I walked downstairs Beth was sitting on the couch. She was sleeping, I walked over to her and smiled. I thought I would let her sleep for a little while longer. I poured me some blood and then sat by Beth. I flipped the TV on but kept the volume low so it wouldn't wake her up. I watched the news and then it seem to fly by. I got up and took a shower and changed into jeans and button up white shirt. I walked downstairs and looked over to the couch and saw she was still sleeping. It was nine now. I slowly walked over to Beth and shook her gently whispering her name. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around.

"Oh, Mick…" She said in a sleepy voice.

"It's already nine a clock, Josefs coming over in an hour."

"Oh I better go get ready then."

"You okay?"

"No!"

Beth ran to the kitchen and puked in the trash can. I ran to her in a blur and held her hair up.

"What time did you get up?"

"Around seven. I couldn't sleep."

"You should have woke up me."

"I didn't want to."

Beth got up and looked pale. She started to walk upstairs.

"I'm going to take a shower before Josef gets up."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

I sat on the couch and got on my laptop.

Beth's POV

I changed into a pair of dark jeans and a cream shirt. I walked downstairs, the doorbell rang. I watched Mick run in a blur to the door. I went to the kitchen and Josef came in with a few men.

"Hello, Josef."

"Hello Blondie."

The men started to bring things in. There was a lot of pink and girly things. Mick turned to me with a smile.

"We having a baby girl?"

"Yeah."

He pulled me into a hug and kissed me.

"Okay get a room."

"Jealous, Josef." I said.

"Don't answer that." Mick said.

Josef just smirked at Mick and smiled at me. Mick kissed my forehead and let me go. Most of the things where wrapped and there was lot stuff. I was dumbfounded. It was an hour before everyone should get here.

Mick's POV

"Josef come here."

"Coming."

I walked upstairs as Josef followed me. I pulled out the ring and said.

"Do you think she would like it?"

"Mick. It's from you, she'll love it. So you asking today after the shower?"

"No in the middle of the shower."

"I wish you luck, my friend.''

"Thanks, Josef."

Mick?"

I put the box in my jacket quickly and ran passed Josef to Beth.

"Yes, Love?"

"Your friends are here."

"Who?"

"Logan and Frank."

Beth's POV

Mick greeted them and Logan smiled at me. I jumped because Josef was at my side in a blur. Frank was the one who worked with the bodies.

"Hello."

"Hello, Beth." They said.

"Josef cut off the blood thing when her friend comes."

"Got it."

There was soft music playing the background. Mick and I talked a lot. The door bell rang, Mick scented it was my friends.

"Cut the blood!"

Everyone hide blood. I walked to the door and open it. My friends and I smiled. They came in and walked around. Two of them put a hand on my belly and smiled.

"Good day."

"You too."

In the corner was filled with gifts. I couldn't believe how much stuff there was and Josef brought half of it. I stood there half way between the kitchen and living room.

Mick's POV

I walked up to Beth in front of everyone. I put on the best smile I could. I knelt down on my knee as I did I heard her heart beat fast. Everyone became quiet. I reached into my jacket and pulled out the box and opened it.

"Beth Turner, you're the smartest, strongest and most sexiest woman I ever met, will you marry me."

Beth's POV

I gasped at his words my pulse beating so fast I could hear it in my ears. My heart leaping outwards.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

He shut the box and picked me up and spun me around. Then he put the ring on my finger.

He kissed me and everyone clapped.

"Beth St. John."

My eyes started tearing up and I smiled.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

We hugged for a minute and my friends ran over to me. They looked at the ring and jumped up and down. Most of them so happy I was getting married to the man of my dreams. My heart still pounding, which I knew Mick heard. All of an sudden the door bell rings. I walked over to it and open the door up to Ben the new D.A.

"Something, wrong Beth?"

"No.. come in."

"Sorry I didn't call but I brought a gift." He said.

I let him in and Mick saw him. His hands got into tight fist as the sight of Ben.

Ben and I stood in the kitchen and Mick at my side.

"Here's the gift."

Mick took it and set it on the counter top.

Ben looked at my hand and saw the ring.

"Oh.." He sounded disappointed.

"Yeah he just ask."

"I see."

"Yep so our baby girl will have my last name."

"A girl?"

"That's what I said." Mick said.

I saw the tension between him and Mick and I didn't like it. I waved my hand to Josef to come over just in case something got out of hand.

"Thanks, for the gift Ben."

"Your welcome, Beth."

He laid his hand on my belly to feel the baby. Mick eyed him and I knew Mick was now unhappy that Ben came. Well more upset that he came uninviting. I looked at Ben's hand then up to his face.

"So why else did you come?"

"Oh you know me to well, Beth. I come to offer a job well after the baby."

"I'm only six months pregnant the baby won't come for another three months."

"I know. Just I need some help in the office. Paper work and stuff."

"Well I'll think about it."

He removed his hand and smiled. Mick and Josef walked off so I could get alone time well not alone since my friends watched me like a hawk. I walked to the door and opened it so he could leave. He walked to the door beside me and before he walked out. He planted a small kiss on my cheek. My eyes widen as he did so. I was speechless. I glared at him and he stood at door way looking at me.

He whispered.

"Goodbye Beth, it doesn't mean anything unless you want it too."

I nodded and said my goodbyes and shut the door. I became quiet after the kiss and a few of my friends had to leave. At the moment I didn't care.

"Present time!" Josef called out.

Mick led me to the couch and we sat.

"Okay some of my gifts are to big to open so I'll just say them. I got the dresser, bed and a few others."

"Thanks, Josef."

"Your welcome, Blondie."

My friends handed Mick and I boxes. I smiled at Mick and open an box. After opening out the gifts which felt like hours. My friends got all the diapers could think of. And the most clothes. So now the dresser was filled with clothes. Mick and I barely had to get anything. My friends left and only Mick, Josef and I remained. I was quiet and barely looked at Mick. I walked to the kitchen and poured two glasses of blood and a glass of water for me. Mick and Josef came into the kitchen for their drinks.

"Beth what's wrong?"

"Ben.." I whispered.

"Oh that, jerk."

"Yeah, Josef."

"What did he say!"

"Mick chill please.."

"Sorry. What did he say to you?"

"Well I led him out to the door and I open the door and he… Kissed me and said it doesn't mean anything unless you what it.. To."

"That, ass! You're my fiancée today and he kisses you."

"I know.."

"You have no feelings for him do you?"

"NO! I don't Josef. My heart belongs with Mick.''

Mick squeezed the glass so hard it broke over the sink. Luckily it was empty. Mick cleaned it up and pulled me into an hug. Josef left so Mick and I could be alone. Mick whispered into me ear.

"Your not getting that job are you?"

"No not after that."

"Your telling me that you were really thinking about it."

"Well I thought for a split second."

"Well your not talking to him again."

"Mick."

"No Beth, he thinks he's going to try to get you from me. He should think again before I vamp out on his ass."

"Okay."

I pulled away from Mick and went to the living room and sat. My heart belong to Mick and I knew that. Why did Ben try a stupid thing like that? I wanted to slap him so hard. Why didn't I? My heart sank in my chest, why was I feeling like this? I love Mick not Ben. I was overreacting. Mick sat beside and run his hand through my hair. I snuggle into Mick and he held me tight.

"I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too my Beth."


	10. love

Chapter 10 Love

Beth's POV

I woke up the next morning laying in bed. But I don't remember going to bed the night before. Mick must have carried me to bed, which means I fell asleep on the couch. I laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Mick wouldn't be up anytime soon. I grabbed my phone which was on the bed side table. I looked and I had one miss call. I clicked the button to see who called me, Ben called. I sighed and dialed his number. I thought about blocking him from my phone. But I didn't, I rolled on my side and put the phone to my ear. It only rang once before he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ben, it's me Beth."

"Good morning, Beth."

"I only called because I had a missed call and it was you."

"Oh.." He sounded a bit disappointed but I didn't care.

"I called you last night to talk about what I did."

"Oh about what you did huh? About the kiss. I'm getting married and you kissed me!"

"I know, I'm sorry. Like I said it doesn't mean anything unless you want it too."

"I 'm getting married!"

"Are you saying if you weren't getting married to Mick.."

I saw Mick standing in the doorway and he was listening to us. I knew it looked and sounded bad.

"No! I love Mick, I would never."

I hung up on him. Mick knew I only said that because I saw him. If Mick wasn't there I would have kept talking to Ben to shout at him some more. He walked out of the room. I loved Mick and it looked wrong talking to Ben and saying that. I felt bad and I sighed. I got up and it hurt getting up fast. I ran to Mick, grabbing his wrist.

"Mick!"

"What, Beth. Did I ruin the moment with Ben?"

"Mick it wasn't like that."

"What then? I walk in on my fiancé talking to some man on the phone and talking about love and me."

"Mick. I love you I don't even like Ben that way."

My eyes started to tear up, I looked at Mick almost crying.

"It didn't look that way."

Mick jerked away from me and ran out of the house. I ran to the living room but he was done. I fell on the couch crying. I couldn't believe this, stupid Ben. Mick hates me now and I feel broken. I shouldn't have called Ben. I sat there crying until I couldn't breathe, I stopped and sobbed. I didn't know where Mick went. I didn't even know if the wedding was still on. My cheeks down to my shirt was wet from crying so hard. I grabbed the phone and dialed Josef's number. It rang twice then he answered it. I said in a hoarse voice from crying.

"Josef?"

"Yeah Beth?"

"Mick and I-"

"I know, Mick's here"

"Tell him I love him."

"You can yourself."

"Mick?"

"Beth?"

"Yes, Mick?"

"Please tell me that you don't love Ben."

"I don't love him, how could I when I'm in love with Mick St. John."

"I'm coming back to the house."

"Okay."

"Okay, I love you."

I hung up the phone and started to sob. The door bell rang, Mick couldn't be here already could he? I got up, I was stilling wearing one of Mick's shirt and my underwear. I walked over to the door and look on the screen, it was Ben. What the hell was he doing here? I opened the door which I probably shouldn't have.

"Ben!"

"Beth, you hung up on me. I had to come and say it face to face."

He pushed me out of the way and came in. He shut the door, I was already in the kitchen. I leaned my back on the counter for some support. He stood in front of me.

"I'm sorry."

"Get out!"

"Beth please listen to me. I'm sorry and I am so sorry if I hurt you."

"You ass! You made Mick and I fight."

"Guess he can't take the heat."

"Shut up!"

Mick walked in, bad timing again. Josef followed him and they both eyed Ben.

"Hello." Ben said.

"You asshole!" Mick shouted.

I was shocked he didn't vamp out on him.

"Hello." Josef said.

"I came to say sorry."

"Sorry! Oh for being a home wrecker?"

"It was just a kiss."

"Yeah a kiss to a woman getting married !"

Ben walked up to Mick, which I have to admit it was brave. Josef stood back and watched. Mick grabbed his shirt and punched him square in the nose with his vampire strength. He flew out the door and Josef followed him. Josef held him up and growled.

"You touch Beth, I'll personally kill you!Ben was speechless with fear and nodded. Josef let him go and Ben ran out. Josef left giving Mick and I alone time. Mick looked at me and said. "You okay?"

"Yeah he didn't touch me."

"He won't being see you any time soon."

"You broke his nose?"

"Yeah."

Without another word Mick leaned towards me and kissed me. I made the kiss deeper and he lifted me on the counter top. I broke the kiss for air and looked at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Mick picked me up and ran to the couch. He set me down and I snuggled close to him.

"I was so scared."

"Of what?"

"That you might have fell for Ben."

"I won't, I don't fall in love out of my own species." I know what I said and I looked up at Mick.

"Uh well vampires don't count."

"Good, you scared me for an second."

"What could scare you?"

"You leaving me."

"I love you to much to do that."

"Same here, Beth."

My heart felt a lot better not so broken. I wasn't whole without Mick.

"I was so scared that the wedding was off from the fight."

"Nope, sorry Beth the wedding is still on." He smiled at me.

"I love you with everything."

"I love too."


	11. Law suit

Moonlight chapter 11 Law suit

Beth's POV

I rolled over to face Mick. I felt his arm around my waist. I smiled and opened my eyes. But Mick was not there it was Ben.

"Morning, honey.''

"Ben? What are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about, Beth. You are marring me remember?"

"AHHHHH!"

"Beth, Beth. Beth." I heard a voice say.

I looked around no one was there. My pulse beating like a 1000 mph. I felt sick like I was going to die. My head and heart pounding with pain. My breathing uneven and my hands in tight fists. All of sudden I open my eyes and sit up and gasp loudly. I looked around and Mick was there at my side. I turn to him and look at him. It was all a damn dream.

"Beth you okay? You were having a nightmare."

"Yeah.. I think so." I said trying to get more air.

"You were saying Ben over and over again."

"I had a nightmare I was marring him and not you."

My eyes started to tear up and Mick pulled me into a hug. He held me tight and rocking me back and forth.

Mick's POV

I listened to her and my daughter's heart beat. She was not even seven months pregnant. She's been having nightmare since the baby shower. I rocked her and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Which made her pulse beat faster.

"Your not going to marry him okay? Unless you leave me."

She pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes with her glossy eyes.

"No, never. I can't leave you."

"That's what I was hoping for."

"I love you."

"Love you too, Beth."

I wiped her tears away and smiled. She smiled back and laid back down. I laid on my side facing her, laying one hand on her belly. She smiled and held my hand.

"What about names?" She said.

"I like Grace."

"Grace?"

"Yeah.."

"I think it's cute. But more of a middle name."

"You do, Beth?"

"Yeah but I like it."

Beth's POV

"I was on buzz-wire blog, Mick. And I saw that Ben was making a law suit. Because you broke his nose."

"Well I can win that suit."

"Well tomorrow we have to go."

"You have to go too?" He made a face.

"Yes because I was there."

"Okay, tomorrow it is.''

"At noon."

"Okay. You feel that." He smiled.

"Yeah, she's kicking."

Mick looked at my belly then back at me with the biggest smile. I smiled back, thinking he was going to be the best father. Me, on the other hand I don't know if I was going to be a good mother.

"Mick?"

"Yeah, Beth?"

"Your going to be a good father."

"Your going to be the good mother."

"How do you know, I might not be."

"Yes you will Beth."

"How do you know?"

"Well how do you know I'll be a good father?"

"I just do."

"Same here."

We smiled at each other, staring into each other eyes. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I sighed in relief. Both of our hands still on my belly. It was getting bigger and I had gone up two pant

size. When I looked down and I couldn't see my toes without bending over. I sighed, but I'm not fat just pregnant, I told myself. Damn it, I hate Ben. Mick looked at me, he was on his side and his head resting on his hand. He pulled me close and we just smiled. We spent the rest of the day in bed. Kissing, talking and being together. I love just being with him.

The next day.

Mick's POV

I woke up early and took a quick shower. I changed into dark jeans and a black shirt. Beth didn't have to be up for another hour. Josef was coming since he was there. I already knew that Ben was not going to win the law suit. One because he came into my house. I wished I could just have bitten him but that wouldn't go well. I sat on the couch and watched TV. I heard someone open the door, I twisted around to see who came in. It was Josef.

"Morning, Josef."

"Morning, where's Blondie?"

"She is in bed still."

"Okay. Well I have some men coming later after court to paint the room and set it up."

"Josef.."

"NO Mick no. I'm doing this for the baby and Beth so your not saying no."

"Saying no to what?" Beth said walking downstairs with a yawn.

"Morning, Blondie. Oh some men are going to set up the baby's room.'

"Great, morning Josef."

"So when are they starting?" I asked.

"Today."

"Goodie." Beth smiled, taking a seat in my lap.

I held my arms around her waist holding her close.

Beth's POV

"Blondie?"

"Yes, Josef?"

"Sorry for saying this but you look like she's going pop."

I grabbed the closest thing which was a pillow and threw it at him.

"Jerk."

He catches the pillow easy and stuck his tongue out at me. I stood up and walked up to him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Josef?"

"Yes, Mick." He said leaning slightly to the right to see Mick.

"I won't mess with her."

"Mick has a good point." I said.

"Well I'm just kidding, gosh. Can't anyone take a joke."

"Yeah here's one, stick it where the sun don't shine." I said.

"Well Blondie is moody."

"You got that right."

I walked upstairs and changed into jeans and a blue shirt. The shirt was slightly tight, gosh Josef was right. It looked like I ate a whole watermelon. I walked downstairs and said.

"Let's get this over with."

"Let's." Mick said.

We all three walked to the limo that was waiting for us. Josef always took his limo anywhere. We got in and I sat beside Mick.

We got there quickly and got out of the car and walked into court. We took are seats and I glanced over at Ben. He had tape over his nose and he glared at Mick. I made a face, I thought this whole thing was stupid.

"Ben, tell us what Mick. St John did."

"Well Judge. I went over his house to tell my dear friend Beth sorry. So I went in and started saying sorry. He grabbed me and punched me in the nose."

Ben finished his stupid ass story. Mick and Josef told their side.

"Beth turner. Please say what happened in your point of view."

"He did come over to say sorry. I'm happily getting married to Mick St. John. Ben kissed me! That's when Mick got mad. So Ben got in his face. So Mick defended himself and punched him in the nose."

The court flew by quickly. Mick won the case because Ben came over our house and got in my face. Since I'm pregnant I could have gotten

hurt and everyone was happy beside Ben. I didn't care if he was or not.

I got in the limo and felt relieved. That was stupid I thought. Mick and Josef got in the limo.

"Time for setting up girl's room."

"Josef we picked a name."

"You did and didn't tell me Blondie."

"Yeah. Mick and I finally picked out, Samantha Grace St. John."

Mick and I smiled, Josef nodded.

"Now I can get the wood work done."

"Wood work?" Mick said.

"Yeah, Mick. I'll have her name in the dresser and everything."

"Well the room is going to be Pink and?"

"Pink and yellow." Mick said.

"Okay good, I'll call the men."

Josef picked up his phone and dialed some number. I leaned on Mick and he held me close. Our dreams are coming true, I'm marring the man of my dreams and having a family.

"Yes at St. John's house. Yes everything. NO! Today." Josef said.

"We are here." The driver said.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

Mick helped me out of the limo. Josef shut the phone and got out. We walked into the house and Josef said. "They are coming, today."

I held Mick's hand and squeezed my hand gently.

(Yeah I know another cliff hanger R&R.)


	12. Baby's Room

Moonlight chapter 12 Baby's room

Beth's POV

There was a single knock on the door, Josef ran over to it and there was three big men they came in carrying things. I smiled, I was going to have so much fun helping them. Josef and Mick lead them to the room. I walked into the kitchen and poured glasses of blood for them all and some water for me. I put the glasses on the counter top. I walked over to the baby's room.

"I made you guys some drinks."

"Thanks." Josef called back.

I pushed open the door all the way . The scent of paint filled my nose and I coughed. They already started to paint the walls pink and yellow. Mick and Josef ran over to me in a blur.

"Out." They both said.

"What?"

"Get out." They chimed.

"No. I'm helping." I protested.

"No the chemicals are not good for you and the baby." Mick said.

"But.. But."

"No Blondie." Josef said.

"You guys are not fair." I huffed.

I turned and walked around and saw them smile. I wanted to help make my daughter's room. I knew it was going to look good no matter what; but I wanted to help. I plugged my ipod up and put it on shuffle. The song Bleeding love came on. I started humming to it and started cooking. Mick came into the kitchen.

"What are you cooking?"

"Food." I said.

"You little smart ass." He smirked.

I smirked back. "Cooking myself dinner since I can't do anything."

"Well then. I was going to order some pizza but your cooking."

"I'm not disabled, Mick."

"I didn't say you were."

"True but your acting like it."

"Hey hey, please be nice." Josef said walking in to the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes not listening to them. I toned them out and listened to the song. I was cooking some pasta. The scent made my mouth water. I was so hungry.

"Putting on a show, Blondie."

"Huh?" I turned around, finding my self dancing.

"No." I said.

"Aww why not." Mick said. "Because."

Josef walked away going to the living room. Mick stood there watching me cook.

"Can I help you, Mr. St. John?"

"Maybe.."

"Well?"

"Nothing just watching you."

"Did your mother teach you not to stare?"

"Yeah but I can't help it."

"Why not?"

"Your so pretty." He answered me.

I didn't replied to his comment, I looked at the pot of pasta and blushed. He walk over to me and whispered in my ear.

"When you blush it makes me hungry.''

I didn't know how to take that as a good thing or not. I just stood there mixing the pasta and sauce together. He went to the living room with Josef. I poured me a bowl of pasta and sat on the couch. They were watching the news. Mick wrapped his arm around me as I ate.

"So when you make some cake you going to finish the show?" Josef said.

"No, I'm not."

"Aww, no fair Blondie."

"Well life is not fair." I said."Gosh you sound like Mick now." He said.

"Hey." Mick said.

"He,s kidding."

"I was?" He said.

"Yeah you were, I'm not old school."

"I'm old school then what are you, Josef."

"Mick has a good point." I pointed out.

"Gosh can't blame a vampire for trying."

I finished my pasta and washed the dishes. The men walked out of the room and said.

"We will finish when the paint is dry."

"Okay come back tomorrow."

"Bye guys." I smiled and waved.

They smiled and left. I walked over to the bedroom door and just before I could peek in, Mick and Josef were standing there in the way.

"Uh.."

"The paint is not dry, so no."

"But.''

"No." They chimed.

"Grr." I said.

"Grr.." Josef said moving his eyebrows up and down.

Mick rolled his eyes at him. I sat on the couch and crossed my arms. Mick sat beside me and said.

"Beth come on, I am doing this for your own good."

"Good?"

"Yes."

"Josef.." I protested."Nope, not helping you on this one."

I huffed and puffed. Mick just smiled and held me close. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"So any news on the wedding?"

"Well no..''

"Well when is it going to happen?" Josef asked.

"After the baby."

"After!" Mick said.

"Yes.."

"But the baby won't have my name then."

"She can still have your name. You really think I'm getting into a dress looking like a watermelon?"

"A cute watermelon." Mick said.

"No."

"Yes." Josef said.

"Not your wedding." I said.

"Mick tell her." He said.

"Before the baby. Beth your good no matter what in my eyes. And Josef is the best man."

"Yeah I am."

I laughed at Josef's comment on being the best man at the wedding. Josef didn't think it was funny, though. We sat there talking about the wedding for a whole hour. I turn to look at the clock it was already five. I yawned and leaned on Mick.

"Tired already?" He said.

"Well your not carrying the baby all the time."

"True."

"Well I'll let the couple alone." Josef said getting up.

"Goodbye, Josef."

"Goodbye, Mick, Blondie." He replyed before leaving.

"So can I go see the room, yet?"

"Maybe.."

"Well is the paint, dry? Well know what, I'm going to peek and no one can stop me."

I stood up and before I could make half step, his arms where around my waist. He pulled me down into his lap. Which made me gasp. I turned to face him, he was just smiling.

"I thought I couldn't stop you?" He smirked.

"Well… Hey I can try, right?"

"Yeah but doesn't mean you will succeed."

"Know what, Mr. St. John."

"What, future Mrs. St John?"

"Your not fair."

"Well life is not fair. If it was I wouldn't be a vampire."

He made a face and I slid off his lap onto the couch. I faced him and tilted my head slightly.

"Well if you weren't a vampire, you wouldn't be here with.. Me right now…"

"You have a bright side for everything, don't you?"

"Not everything."

"Name one."

"Ben kissing me."

"I got to punch him." Mick said.

"Yeah, that was pretty good."

"See, you have a bright side for everything."

"Sure sure.."

I kissed his cheek lightly and went upstairs. At first I thought I heard him following me. I brushed the thought away and went to the room. I shut the door but it came open again.

"Mick?"

I said walking to my bedroom door. I looked around and didn't see anything. I didn't hear anything either. I turned around and jumped out of my skin. I gasped loudly and stared Mick in the eyes.

"You,ll never get used to that will you?"

"Damn it, Mick. Don't you will scare the baby out of me. No I won't because I'm human."

"Sorry I just think it's funny."

"Funny scaring the crap out of me."

"It's easy."

"Easy my ass."

I went into the bathroom and changed into some shorts and a tank top. I was tired and felt sleepy. I walked out of the bathroom and Mick scooped me up and laid me on the bed. I sat there in the middle of the bed and smiled.

"Know what?" He whispered in my ear.

His breathe tickled my ear as he whispered. But at the same time it made my pulse beat faster. Which he smiled at. Because his touch just makes my heart melt.

"What."

"I love you.."

"I love you too."


	13. Getting Ready

Chapter 13 ~ Getting Ready

(After Beth has the baby I'm going to make a sequel. So please read the sequel. R&R!)

Beth's POV

The next day after lunch the guys finished the room and I was going to see it for the first time. I was so happy, my heart was pounding. Mick walked up behind me and put his hand over my eyes.

"Hey?"

"Close your eyes."

"But that's not fair." I smiled.

"Do it."

"Okay." I closed my eyes.

He led the way to the room, Josef opened the door. I could tell the night was off for some odd reason. I opened my eyes but Mick's hand were still in the way of my view. He removed them slowly then the light flicked on. The room was bright. The walls were based a pink, it had yellow swirls and yellow dots. It was so amazing, the baby bed had her name carved into it. The dressers had stuffed animals over them. There was a rocking chair by the bed. A bookshelf with toys and baby books on it. All the wood was cherry wood. The floor had cute colored rugs. The floor looks soft as everything else did in the room. I gasped and smiled.

"It's so great! Thanks you."

"Your welcome, Blondie."

I walked over to Josef and hugged him. A quick peck on the cheek, which made his eyes wide. He smiled and raised his eyebrows up and down. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I walked over to Mick. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I knew you would love it." He whispered in my ear.

"I would have liked to help."

"Well you can help redo it when she is a teenager."

"Whoa that's a long time, I don't even want to began to think about that."

A few weeks later.

Now I'm in my mid seventh month of being pregnant. It felt like I was carrying a bowling ball in my belly. That kicked me if I moved wrong. Like walking on egg shells not to upset the baby. I sat on the couch bored out of my mind. I started to walk funny when I did and Mick didn't let me do anything. I sighed and lean my head on the back of the couch. I never thought it would be like this, being pregnant. Mick ran over to me and looked at me then my belly. He had a confused look on his face.

"You okay?"

"Bored, why?"

"The baby."

"I'm fine.."

"Okay but we need to take you to the doctor now."

He grabbed me pulling me up to the door. Before I could blink my eyes.

"Mick, what?"

"The baby's heart beat it stopping for a second and coming back."

"What?" I said looking worried out of my mind.

There was no time to waste, Mick picked me up bridal style and ran to the car. He set me down and he sped not caring about the traffic only about the baby and me. I started to breathe uneven but I felt fine. I held my belly while holding tears down. Mick carried me to the ER. They rushed me into a room, it all was happening to fast. Everything seem to be in a blur. I hated it but Mick was by my side. He called Josef while the Doctors made him leave. Josef was most likely on his way to the ER. Mick walked back in, I was crying.

"Miss Turner, Mr. St. John. I'm so sorry but the baby is done. We will have to remove it."

I couldn't see, my eyes filled with tears. Josef walked in as they said the news. The doctor walked out to give us time. My lip trembled and I began to cry. I couldn't believe it my baby done just like that. Wires still all over my body. I laid there in the bed my hands over my face. I was crying, I couldn't stop. Josef looked down but said nothing. I looked up at Mick, standing by my bed. His eyes narrowed. I bit my lower lip and sobbed. Tears still running down my face. He shook his head and nodded.

"The doctor is wrong."

"W-wh-at?" I said in between sobs.

"The tech can't pick it up. I can hear the heart beat slightly. She's not dead."

"Mick's right, I hear it too."

My crying stopped. Before I knew it Mick picked me up and we all ran out of the ER in a blur so no one could see us. Mick laid me in the backseat of the car. Josef sat on the front seat.

"Mick what are we doing?"

"Getting you to a vampire doctor."

"What?"

"That doctor will help."

Josef was on the phone talking so low I couldn't hear him but Mick could. Then we pulled up to Mick's apartment. Before I could open the car door. We where in the elevator.

"Mick I can walk."

"NO, your going to lay in the bed."

"Okay…"

"Good Blondie." Josef said like a reward. I looked at him but he shrugged. Mick laid me down and the doctor was already there. The doctor was a English looking man late thirties. Mick told the doctor what was happening. The Doctor nodded and said.

"Okay I'll have to do a few tests."

"Is my baby going to live?" I asked.

"Miss Turner the tests will say everything."

"Okay."

Josef walked out of the room into the hallway. I heard him pacing up and down. The Doctor drew my blood and ran two tests.

"Rare blood type." He s smelled the tube of blood.

Mick glanced at him then back to me.

The doctor waited for the test to come up. Josef walked back in the room, his hand on his chin. Mick held my hand and looked at me. I laid there breathing deeply waiting for the tests. About ten minutes later the doctor had a strange look upon his face.

"We have good news and strange news."

"Good news first." I said.

"Your baby is going to live."

Everyone's face turned into a big smile but then faded waiting for the other news.

I nodded showing that I was ready for the next part.

"The strange part is when Mick and you.. Well you know. Mick did take the cure at the time but it only lasts so long. So your baby's blood from Mick well it's not human anymore."

I looked at Mick confused. Josef's brow pulled together and tilted his head sideways. Mick finally said.

"Which's means…."

"Which means your baby is half vampire. I don't know much more so I'll come every week to check on the baby and you."

I was speechless good thing Josef asked.

"Wait wait.. Vampires don't age so will the baby age or will Blondie stay pregnant?"

My eyes widen, what I'm going to stay pregnant? The Doctor smiled then said

"No the baby has aged for seven months but don't worry if when the baby is born she ages slowly. It will be normal. Any other questions?"

I squeezed Mick's hand, he glanced down with a smile. I smiled back at him, he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, how is Beth?" Mick asks

"She's seems fine bed rest for a week though."

I groaned I already was in bed most of the time, Mick didn't let me do crap. Josef nodded listening to every word. He sighed, he really looks sad when the ER doctors said what they did. I never thought I cried so hard before, not even.. When Josh died I cried that hard.

"So is she feeding off me? Will the baby need blood after birth?"

"Yes but she is barely getting anything so take this pill once a day. She most likely will need blood. She will be a strong kid."

"IF Beth doesn't take the meds what will happen?"

"She's gets sick then the baby becomes sick. Okay bed rest then I'll come see you both."

"Thanks Doc."

"Your welcome."

The English man nodded with a smile then left. Josef walked over to the bed and laid his hand on the bump. He smiled and looked at us.

"Sammie you gave us all a little scare."

"Sammy?"

"Yeah a nickname."

I smiled at the nickname it was cute and short. Mick kissed my forehead, I smiled at him.

"Well I was scared to death.."

"Me too, Mick. Things can't get weirder can they?"

"What do you mean, Blondie?"

"Ben get's his ass kicked by you two.. My baby is now half vampire."

"Well better then dead." Josef says.

At his words Mick got up and walked across the room nodding his head. I looked at him and swung my leg off the bed.

"Mick?"

I saying hoping he will not disagree. I knew he hated what he was. But without him being vampire he wouldn't be here, I wouldn't be here. None of this would be. I started to stand up but Mick snapped around facing toward me.

"No you lay!"

He said firmly with a slight demanding tone. I did as I was told but I wasn't happy about it.

"Mick?" I said softly.

"Beth I'm happy she's alive but she's half vampire. You know what I think of vampires. She's only half alive…."

"Mick, she wouldn't be here without you.''

"Yeah but I killed half of her."

"No Mick, you made her." I retorted.

He wouldn't, couldn't blame himself for her being half vampire. I wouldn't let him, before I knew it my eyes started to tear up. Josef went over to Mick and said.

"Mick, she is fine. She is strong like you."

"Don't blame yourself." I said crying.

I bit my lip to slow my crying down, Mick came over to me and held my hand. Josef nodded to us and left the room. Probably heading to the kitchen for a drink. Mick sat on the bed beside me.

"I don't know how she will feel to be any part of this vampire thing."

"Mick she would have known…"

"Not until she had to."

"Mick, please. This is the best thing that happened to us. Don't say your upset that she's half human."

"Beth I'm happy to death that we have a baby just her being vampire. I don't hate that but you know what I think."

"Mick."

"What?"

I put my hand over my face and sighed. Mick pulled my hand away from me and leaned down to kiss my belly then kiss me. I turned my head away from him and the kiss. I was upset.

"Beth?" He said softly.

"No Mick no."

"Beth, I love our daughter, I couldn't hate her. Like I couldn't hate you.. Beth I love you both, she won't be a monster we will teach her. We will love her, let's hope it will go away as she gets older. And it won't spread."

I turned towards him and looked at him. Before I could say anything our lips crashed together. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he laid his hand on the back of my head. I tilted my head to the side, resting in his hand. I finally broke the kiss for air. I smiled at him, he nodded then said.

"Rest, I'm going downstairs with Josef. One word and I'm here."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

He got up and walked out of the room. I thought about getting up but I would never have heard the end of it. I laid there lost in my thoughts. I felt like a burden, Mick loves me. But he does to much, he does love me right? Yes he does, don't think like that. He wouldn't be doing all of this for you. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	14. Almost there

Chapter 14 The Wedding

Mick's POV

Beth now is eight months pregnant. Tomorrow is the wedding, I was so nervous. Tonight Beth, Josef and myself were having a wedding party. I took a breath which was unneeded because I don't need to breathe I'm a vampire. I couldn't wait to see Beth in the white dress walking down the hall. She was still grumpy about her baby bump, I don't care. She looked beautifull in anything, she didn't need make up and pretty clothes. I love her for who she was not how she looked. But I have to admit she is hot. This would be my second wedding but it won't end up like the last time. I knew that for a fact. It was Beth's first wedding and last. I took a drink of blood and snapped back to reality. I looked at Beth who was laying on her back on the bed. I put my glass on the bed side table.

"Mick."

"Yes?" I said in a husky voice.

"I was just thinking about the wedding tomorrow."

"Me too, I'm nervous…"

"Me too.."

"It will go well, okay."

"Ok, but after the baby… I'm aging and you wouldn't want me to look like a grandmother when your young… I mean I don't want to like a cougar."

"Beth.."

"Mick, I'm going to die sooner or later… No one lived forever. Not even vampires.

"See vampires can die too, you don't-" She cut me off.

"Mick. If I'm a vampire we can live our lives forever together with Samantha Grace."

"I don't want to turn you."

"Fine don't, I'll get Josef too."

I rolled over on my side facing her. I grabbed her chin lightly and made her look at me. I looked her in the eyes.

"No, Josef won't turn you."

"Then you.."

"I'll think about it after the baby.''

I hated the thought of Beth being what I am. I hated the baby being half vampire, I didn't hate the baby. I love both of them just, god Beth is so stubborn.

"Mick, you remember saying you don't want Sammie to have anything to do with vampires…"

"Yes, I don't want her to know. She doesn't have to at first."

"When she's old enough to talk she going to ask why you don't eat. Remember she might have to drink blood to but not much, the doctor said. Then what? We tell her she has to take meds her whole life?"

"No… we work something out. I don't want her in danger."

"She doesn't have to be to know. I know and I'm not in danger."

"Beth." The only word I could say.

"What?"

"We will worry about that when the times comes."

She didn't reply to that. I just didn't want to start something that would end unwell. I know if Beth didn't get her way she wouldn't give in easy. I kissed her on the cheek softly showing that I'm not mad at her. She smiled weakly at me.

"Josef is here, I smell him."

"Okay tell him I'll be down in a few."

"Anything for you."

She raised her eyebrow at me, which I walked out of the room before she could say anything. I walked downstairs, Josef holding a bottle of whiskey. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses for us. He poured it equally.

"Beth will be down in a few."

"Okay."

I sighed before taking a sip of it. Josef downed it and poured another glass. I leaned on the counter top and looked at my glass.

"Something wrong, Mick?"

"Yeah Beth and I were talking about turning her after the baby."

"And?"

"I don't want to. She wants me too… We had a little disagreement on it. I mean I want her for ever but not as a vampire."

"Because we are monsters.. I know that same old crap."

"Josef. I mean a few months after the baby, that's just to early. I also said I don't want know the baby to about vampire things. I don't want her in danger."

"And your point." He took a sip from his glass.

"I don't know, Beth is so stubborn."

"I heard that."

Beth came walking into the kitchen. I turned on my heel facing her. She had her arms crossed. I smiled and she just smirked at me.

"Blondie's in a mood today?"

"No I'm nervous for tomorrow."

"Oh…"

"Which makes her a little pushy."

"NO it does not. Sweety." She said getting herself a glass.

"You can't have any whiskey. Your pregnant."

"Okay over acting. I'll get me some healthy juice."

Josef watched us bickering which was meanness. I downed my whiskey and poured another glass of it mixed with a shot of blood.

The next day, Beth's POV

One of my friend's helped me into my dress. My baby bump pointed out. My hair was curled up with a small pin it in. Which let my hair down some across my neck. The dress had some ruffles and it was strapless. Josef was the best man but he was also walking me down the lane. Since my parents are dead, they died when I was 23. My eyes started to water up with happy tears. There was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

"The best man?"

"Come in Josef."

He walked in, I turned around holding my dress up at my side. He smiled and looked me up and down.

"Pretty."

"Not bad yourself."

"Thanks, Blondie. You ready for this?"

"I think so.." I took a deep breath.

The biggest day of my life is here before my eyes. I took Josef's arm, I wiped my eyes dry. His suit did look good on him, with his vampire charm. The doors open, my heart and pulse pounding. I listen to my pulse over the music in my ears. Josef glanced at me and smiled. I smiled and looked up at Mick. His hair curly barely covering his ears. A shine in his eye, he smiled. The suit really look good on Mick. He was hot in a suit, I admitted. He did clean up nice. Josef let go of my arm, I put one foot in front the other. Before I knew I standing in front of Mick and Josef was standing beside Mick, Josef smiling. Mick nodded and said.

"I do."

"I do." I said then took deep a breath.

Mick smiled at me and I smiled back at him. My heart still pounding with my pulse over beating.

"You may kiss the bride." The preacher said in a low tone.

Mick grabbed the vile and lifted it over my face gently. He cupped my face and his lips crashed with mine. I tilted my head to the side in the kiss. I felt him smile, he broke the kiss. Because I needed air, we smiled. Everyone clapped for us, at first I heard them but it seem to fade away from me. Mick lowered himself then he picked up bride style. Our faces inches apart, he kissed my nose. And he walked out of the church and set me down in the limo Josef got for us. On the back of the white limo said Just Married, in black letters. I leaned my head on his shoulder, his head leaned on top of mine.

"Mrs. St John, you feel any different being married?"

"Yes, Mr. St John." I answered with a smile.

"I love you."

"I love you."


	15. Chapter 15 We're there

Chapter 15 We Are There

Beth's POV

It was March 12 two o'clock in the morning. I was sleeping but I felt something wet and warm between my legs. My eyes shot open and wide. I pulled my blankets off me, I looked down and saw the bed wet. I am nine month pregnant. My breathing became uneven, I swung my leg to the left of the bed. My feet touched the ground, I stood and took a few steps. I knew I couldn't make it to Mick's Freezer. I took a deep breathe, filling my lungs with air.

"Mick! Mick." I called.

I waited a full 60 seconds and Mick was there in pants. He stood in the doorway looking at me.

"Beth? What's wrong?"

"Mick, it's time."

"Time for what?"

"My water broke."

"You can't go to a ER, let me call the Doctor. Laid down."

"The bed's wet." I protested, I didn't want to lay in the yuck.

"Lay on the other side of the bed."

I sighed know there was no time to disagree but it. He laid a thick blanket of it. I laid down breathing evenly as I could. I watched Mick pace up and down the room talking to the Doctor. A labor pain came hard and sharp. It hurt so badly, I held my fist in tight balls at my side, bending my knees up slightly. I shut my eyes tight and made a face of pain. I felt Mick's hand on my, he took it and I squeezed it hard. I opened my eyes and looked him. He was off the phone.

"The doctor is coming."

Mick's POV

I hated seeing her in pain like this it hurt me. I held her hand, I was there for her. Another pain came she squeezed my hand. If I was human it probably would have hurt my hand but I wasn't so.

"I'm sorry." I whispered softly.

"F-for what?" She said in a groan then she moaned.

"Your in pain, Beth. I hate seeing you like this. I'm the only who did get you pregnant."

"Yeah but I was there too. I remember."

"Yeah we both were there." I said in a soft but husky voice.

Beth's POV

I smiled at him the pain went away. The Doctor came in and asked a few question that Mick answered for me. Another pain started to come. It hurt more then the others. The Doctor lifted the blanket up and checked down there.

"The baby's coming."

"What?"

"Push."

I pushed, it hurt like hell. I leaned forward stilling holding Mick's hand. I laid down and breathing short and fast.

"Again."

I felt like I didn't have it in me. Mick looked at me, my head tilted to the side.

"Push."

"Mick I'm doing to kill you." I yelled.

I pushed once more, and it hurt.

"You can't kill him, his already dead." Josef said.

"Josef! How did you get in, get out!"

"Oh Blondie in a mood."

"Your damn right."

Josef walked out of the room, I groaned loudly.

"Fine I'll streak him!"

"No you won't."

"Shut up, Josef!"

Mick smiled at me and laughed weakly, after all of this pain it would be worth it. I started to feel a but numb, I fluttered my eyes.

"Push." The doctor said.

I couldn't, I felt so sleep and tired. I closed my eyes, because I couldn't help it.

"Beth stay with us." The doctor said.

"Beth, you got to woke up baby.'' Mick said in a husky caring voice.

Josef opened the door slightly peeking in, I would have yell at him to shut the door and go away. But I passed out in labor, who does that? Mick squeezed my hand, using his other hand he cupped my face.

"Beth, don't leave me.." He spoke softly.

Before the doctor could start doing something to the baby and I. My eyes fluttered up, I was sweating too.

"Beth." Mick said with a smile.

"Mrs. St. John, push a few more times."

I leaned forward my shoulder off the bed and I pushed.

"Ahh." I said.

"Push."

"It feels like I'm shitting a knife!"

Mick smiled at the comment, the doctor nodded.

"I can't…" I breathed.

"Don't pass out again." The doctor said.

"Come on Beth."

"Give me some drugs!" I said.

I felt like lashing out on someone, I would have but I'm to tired. I pushed again, using all I had left.

"Again."

I pushed hard, the hardest yet. I leaned back down, my head slamming into the pillow. My eyes started to flutters, like I was going to pass out. But all of a sudden, I heard crying. Not Josef, Mick or the Doctor crying. My baby was crying, I opened my eyes. It hurt like hell but it was all over now.

"Mr. and Mrs. St. John. You got a beautifully daughter." He held her in his arms.

Mick got up and walked over to the Doctor and took the baby in the pink blanket. Mick sat on chair beside the bed and handed her to me. She had fair skin, barely any hair but it was dark blond.

"Name?"

"Samantha Grace St. John." Mick and I said.

"Pretty." He said.

"Blondie can I come in?"

"No." I joked.

Josef walked in and smiled at her. She was quiet and her eyes widen. I smiled at her and so did Mick.

"Hey, Sammie." Josef cooed.

"Her blood type is the same as your mama."

"That's a rare blood type." Josef states.

"Well she is half vampire." Mick says.

"She will need one bottle of blood a day."

"Ok, Doctor."

I rocked her slowly and softly in my arms.

"Can I hold her?"

"Yes." I said.

Mick hands Sammie Grace to Josef. Josef gently rocks her, I never saw him so gentle. Well you know him being a vampire and all, I smiled at the sight.

"She healthy was a horse." The doctor states.

"I'll be doing a weekly check up, since she half vamp and all."

"Okay." Mick said.

"If you never anything just call."

Josef hands Sammie to Mick, he smiles big as he takes her in his arms. Josef walked over to the Doctor, reaching his hand into his pocket. He pulled out some cash and handed it to the old English man.

"Here, that should cover it."

"Josef, Mick and I could have handle that." I said.

"Oh Blonde, you just had a baby. You don't think what your talking about." He said.

Mick laughs at his comment.

"Hey I might have just had a baby, but I can streak you. I know what I'm talking about." I said to him.

"I wouldn't mess with her, Uncle Joey."

"Don't call me that." Josef said to Mick.

Mick looks at me with a smile, I reach my hands out to hold her. He gently places her in my arms, I held her close to me. She was so pretty, she was going to be a heart breaker.

"Beth, it was more fun making her then having her huh?"

"Yeah Mick, that's 100% true."

"Hmm.."

"Hey not in front of the baby." Josef said.

"Hey like she remember. Do you remember when you where little?"

"Well Blondie that was about 400 years ago."

"Oh yeah…"

"Duh."

"Shut up." I said.

"Make me, Blondie." He smirked.

I held her close and used my free hand to grabbed the nearest thing which was a glass. I threw it at him, he dodged and it hit the wall with a THUD. It broke into a lot of tiny piece. Her started to cry from the loud sound.

"Shh…" I cooed.

"Good arm, look you made her cry.''

Mick took her from me and stood up, began bouncing her softly up and down. She slowly stopped crying and went to sleep.

"Where you learn that from?"

"I don't know.." He states.

"Josef pick that up now!" I said.

"Okay okay, take a pill woman."

"Put it where the sun don't shine."

"Ohh."

Josef started to clean my mess up, which was funny for him to do. Mick sat down and held her to his chest. I got cleaned up and the bed was all clean, so I laid down. I was tired, Mick laid on the bed and Sam was on his chest.


	16. Second day parent

Moonlight

Chapter 16~Second day parents

(Look in my profile, to see a photo of Sammie)

Beth's POV

I stirred in my sleep, rolling over, a bright light beaming in my eyes. I fluttered them open and grabbed a pillow pulling it over my face, blocking the light. It would be time to feed Sammie soon, I sat up and looked around. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I spun my head around. To see Mick smiling at me.

He said, "you okay?"

"Yeah, you should go to your freezer. You been up with me the whole time."

"Well that's what husbands are for."

"Go to bed."

"Okay, okay."

Mick got up from the bed, he walked out of our bedroom to go to his freezer. I rolled on my side, checking on Samantha. I heard a small knock on the bedroom door, Mick wouldn't knock.

I said slowly, "who is it?"

"Josef."

"Come in Uncle Joey," I teased.

"Don't call me that,'' he said.

He pushed the door slightly and shut it quietly after he came in. He threw a smile at me, he swiftly move to the chair by the bed. Samantha slept in the bed by Mick and I. He smiled at her and asked,

"How was the night?"

"Well barely any sleep, watching the cutie. Fine," I replied.

He laughed weakly at my comment, I began pulling the blanket off of me.

"Where you going?"

"To make her a bottle of blood," I answered.

"I'll go do it for you,'' he smiled.

"Thanks,'' I smiled back at him.

Putting the blankets back on me, as he walked out of the room. Sammie started to stir in her sleep. I smiled at my baby girl, she started to make some little sounds. I gently slid my hands under her and picked her up. I began rocking her in my arms as Josef walked in.

"Here."

"Thanks, Josef."

"Your welcome."

He reached over to hand me the bottle for her. I took it with a smile, I was so protective of her. Like Mick was with me, like she was made out of glass. Well I had the right to be, I'm only a second day parent.

"Can I feed her," Josef asked?

"Uh-"

"It's okay, I don't have too."

"No it's.. okay," I said.

Josef sat on Mick's side of the bed and I leaned forwards slightly, gently giving Sammie to him. Josef slowly took her from me but gently for a vampire. He smiled at her as he put the blood bottle to her mouth. She began eating, he started cooing at her quietly. I smiled at them but stayed quiet as he held her. Slowly I felt comfy with him feeding her, he held her the first day but did not feed her. Josef was holding her, his thumb running up and down her dark blond hair. She didn't have a lot of hair but Sammie did have some for a newborn. I really couldn't tell what her eye color was yet, since most newborn you can't anyways. The bottle was slowly empting, after eating it would be time to burp her. Which I would do since well Josef would probably flip if he got yuck on his suit.

"Hey little cutie,'' he cooed.

"You really like her,'' Beth said to Josef.

"Duh,'' he commented.

"It's time to burp her, let me see little Grace,'' I said.

"No I'll do it,'' he retorted.

"What if you get spit up on your suit,'' I said dramatically.

"That's what this is for,'' he said pulling out a tiny towel out of his pocket.

He put it on his shoulder and began to burp her. She kicked her little feet as he rocked her, finally she made a little noise.

"Well you feel better?" He cooed.

He handed her to me, I took her gently and smiled. He wrapped up the tiny towel and threw it into the trash can by the side of the bed. I pulled the blankets off of me and stood up, still holding Sammie. I felt a bit cold since I was only wearing Mick's shirt and under wear.

"Nice view Blondie,'' Josef smirked.

"Shut up, Joey," I said.

I walked out of the room and walked down stairs. I pushed her door open, walking into it and I walked over to the crib. I reached over and laid her down into the crib gently. I grabbed a small blanket from the side of the crib and laid it on her. I pushed on her radio so I could hear her in my room or wherever I took my radio. I pushed play on her music player, it started to play a soft tune. After dimming the lights a bit, slightly shutting the door. I was glad Mick's shirt cover most of my underwear. Walking back into my bedroom, seeing Josef texting on his blackberry.

"Can I get dress?" I asked.

"Sure,'' Josef said, looking up at me.

"In private," I stated.

"There's a bathroom over there,'' he said pointing to it.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed some clean clothes, walking into the bathroom. I changed into a nice blue shirt and some sweat pants, walking out of the bathroom. I sat on the bed, fatedly bored. I slowly dozed off into a deep sleep, I was really tired.

ONE HOUR LATER

I woke up and looked around, Mick was sitting on his side of the bed and Josef was sitting in the chair by the bed.

"Morning, sleepy head,'' Josef said.

"Hey Honey,'' Mick smiled.

I cuddled next to him, he wrapped his arm around me. I smiled as I looked up at him.

"So what were you two talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing,'' Josef replied.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it. Oh Mick did you check on Grace?"

"Yes I did, she is sleeping. She snores softly like her mommy."

"I don't snore!" I retorted.

"Yeah you do…" Josef said.

"Anyway…. What were you talking about?" I said changing the topic.

"One oh Josef's freshies,'' Mick replied.

"What about her?"

"Beth how do you know it's not a guy?" Josef said.

"OH I always knew you were gay,'' I teased.

"That hurts…" He frowned.

"Big baby…." I muttered.

"She won't have anything to do with his orgies,'' Mick said.

"Oh.. How Josef's stories everyone besides me want too… I guess he lost his touch,'' I said.

Josef laughed loudly shaking his head dramatically. Mick chuckled with a smile.

"Me? Lost my touch, oh Beth you don't even know where to start at that.."

"OH Josef…" Mick rolled his eyes.

"Well his freshies don't think he's good in bed anymore,'' I smiled.

"But I am… Like they say about Italian men… They have a… big one,'' He said.

"Josef, I doubt..'' I replied.

"Well I'm with Josef well not him but me,'' Mick said.

"Both of you aren't Italian men,'' I stated to them.

"So we're just lucky,'' Mick grinned.

"Well I have to say it was better making Samantha then having her," I said.

"Yea…." Mick agreed.

"Oh okay, you two are parents now you don't need to be talking like that,'' Josef ranted.

"So Grace isn't in here,'' I protested.

"But I am," He retorted.

Both Mick and I laughed at the same time. Josef shook his head, looking down and he sighed.

"Hey I used to have to listen to your stories…" I whined.

"I haven't had any orgies to talk about since six months ago,'' he said.

"Sure…" Mick smiled, looking away from him rolling his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Moonlight~ Chapter 17

Tired or not?

Mick's POV

It's been one full month since Samantha born. I woke up from hearing loud noises downstairs, I yawned fluttering my eyes open. I got out of my freezer and put on boxers and some near by pants. Walking downstairs in a blur, at the base of the stairs. Seeing Beth holding Sammie on her hip with two phone in her hands and stream coming from the kitchen so she was also cooking. I walked up to her and said.

"Do you need help?"

"Please Mick, here's your phone my friends are coming in two hours…" She said over Sammie's crying.

I grabbed my phone with Grace, holding her. "No I'm sorry to busy with a case,'' I said over Sammie's crying.

"Her bottle is done!" Beth said.

I hung up the phone and put in the corner top. Taking the bottle from Beth, I started to feed her. Beth was walking everywhere talking on her cell phone. She was also talking loudly as if Sammie was still crying.

"Beth she's now crying anymore," I said.

She lowered her tone of voice and talk normally. We both where stressed out, having a baby wasn't as easy as we thought it would be. I looked down at Sammie and just drinking her bottle fast. I was afraid that she would shoke or something as she drank. I slowly pulled down on the bottle and said.

"Slow back little piggy.''

She started to make a crying sound, my eyes wide. I gave back her the bottle, walking over to Beth who was now on the couch. I sat beside her holding Sammie, smiling her at.

"Can you watch her while I'll go take a shower?" She asked me.

"Beth you don't have to ask something like that,'' I reassured her.

Beth beamed at me, "thanks, Mick." She said then fled upstairs to the bathroom to take her shower. Sammie finished her bottle, I set it on the coffee table. I held her on my shoulder and reached my right hand in the diaper bag, pulling out a little towel. Laying it on my shoulder under Sammie and starting to burp her. I heard the door open, I thought who would be coming at this time? I stood up still burping Sammie, turning around seeing Josef.

"Josef,'' I mumbled, thinking it was someone else.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him after Grace made a funny sound which was her burp.

"Came to see Sammie,'' he said.

"You come almost everyday,'' I stated.

"That's a bad thing?" He questioned me.

"No…" I said.

"Okay then there's no problem,'' he said with a shrugged.

"Hey can I ask you a big favor?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" He sounded unpleased.

"Can you watch Samantha for a few hour, I want to take Beth out for a nice dinner. You been real stress lately?" I said, hoping he would say yes.

"Well… sure I will I'm the best uncle in the world,'' he said.

"Thank you and your so full of it,'' I said.

"Well can you tell me, any other uncle who got so much for their niece?" He said.

"No, what do you want a mug?" I said.

"Sure that will do,'' he joked.

I sat on the couch, Josef used his sped to sat beside me, probably wanting to hold her. I looked down at her, she was just looking around at the world. Josef smiled down at her, she kicked her little feet. Josef held out his hand and moved his finger in a motion, saying hand her to me. I slowly move my hands swiftly to Josef's, he took her from me.

He started to cooed at her, "hey little sweetie."

She grunted at him, he just smiled at her. I stood up and looked over my shoulder at them before heading upstairs. I walked up stairs and found Beth already dressed, I stood in the doorway just glazing at her. She finally turned around finding me looking at her. We smiled at each other.

"Hey,'' I said in a husky voice.

"Can I help you Mr. St. John?" She asked me.

Just the way she said my name, made me smile at her. I love her so much, words can't say.

"Maybe.." I answered her.

"Well?"

"After your friends come over for lunch.. Josef is going to watch Sammie so we can have a break."

"What? I'm fine, Mick."

"Beth, your tired. The last week your only get about four hours of sleep every day. Your stressed, Beth one night won't hurt."

I walked over to her and began rubbing her shoulders in a relaxing way. She sighed before she replied to my retort.

"Okay.. Your right."

"When I am not?"

"Your full of it, Mick."

"Nah Josef is.."

We both laughed at my comment on Josef. If he was listening to us, he probably heard it. But if he wasn't, he was to busy to care and was playing with Sammie.

(I know it's a short chapter. I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter, which was sad. So please R&R!)


	18. Night out

Moonlight Chapter 18

A night out

(Thanks you all for your lovely reviews! Without them I won't be writing.)

Beth POV

Just finished putting on light make up, my dress was black. It slightly passed my knees and the sides cut up to my thigh. I smiled at myself as I walked out of my bedroom, I hope I'm not over dressed, I thought to myself.

Mick POV

I was watching Josef coo at Sammie. I swear she was looking at him like he was crazy.

"She thinks your whacked, Josef,'' I told him.

"Your whacked,'' he retorted.

I turned around and smiled at the sight of Beth walking down the stairs. The dress hugged her curves just right. Looking at her I felt under dressed, wearing jeans, white shirt with my black jacket over it. I rushed over to the end of the stairs before she stepped off of the end step. I reached my hand out so she could take it, which she did.

I kissed her on the cheek lightly and whispered in her ear, "you look beautiful."

She smiled at me, "ready?"

"Always,'' I replied.

They got into the car, "when can I drive?"

"Remember what happened last time?"

"Good times."

I chuckled at her comment, started it and hit the highway. The ride was quiet, no one said a word. I took an exit off the high way and pulled into a fancy restaurant. Parking the car close as I could to the door. I used my speed to get out of the car and open her door. I shut it behind her too.

"Mick, your going to get tried of me eating."

"No I'm not."

"If I was like you then-"

"No Beth."

She sighed as she sipped at her water. I didn't understand why she wanted to kill herself for me.

"What about when I look like a grandmother and you don't. Then Grace will think I'm a cougar."

"No she won't."

"She might!"

"Beth.."

"What?"

"Remember when you didn't want to go on a honeymoon. While you were pregnant."

"Yeah. Hey don't change the topic like that."

I smiled at her, "well I was thinking about it. Your not pregnant anymore, or are you?"

"You knew I would get into honeymoon talk. You and your charm. Heck no I'm not pregnant. How would I be?"

"You could be two timing on me."

"With whom, Mick?"

"I'm kidding."

" Sammie can come on the honeymoon."

"Where would you like to go?"

"Well Mick, I always wanted to go to Paris or Hawaii."

"What about Paris?"

"I love it."

After Beth ate dinner, I knew Josef had taken Sammie to his place. So I could take Beth home.

Beth's POV

The ride back home was quiet until I broke it.

"So what are we going to do when we get home since Sammie is with Josef?"

Mick just smiled but didn't answer me.

"Mick?"

His smiled grew bigger, he parked his car. Walking up to his building hand in hand. I walked in the door and took my heels off while Mick was taking his jacket off. I started walking slowly over to the couch. All of a sudden Mick grabbed me by my waist and spun me around into a kiss. The kiss was slow but filled with pure love. My right hand was laying on his chest, my left was wrapped around his neck playing with his hair. One of his hands cupped my face and other one was on my back. The kiss slowed down until I broke it. I took a deep breath.

"What was that for?"

"What a man can't kiss his wife?"

"Yeah a man can."

I leaned my head slightly towards the right and forwards until his lips met mine. He did the same and we closed our eyes as this kiss was faster. He held me close as he could. He picked me up slowly, but our lips never parted and he used his speed to run upstairs in our bedroom. The kiss broke because my lungs screamed for air, vampires didn't need to breathe but I do. Mick was standing in the door way of the room, he shut the door behind him. I took a few steps back, Mick slowly followed me until my legs touched the end of the bed. I smiled up at him and he grinned at me. I laid down on the bed and Mick laid right beside me.

"I love you.''

"Love you too."

We were quiet only our hearts spoke to each other, staring each other eyes and Mick laid his hand on my waist. He gently pulled me to him so close my pulse pounded as our lips once met again.

WITH SAMMIE

Josef cooed at her and watched her . He looked at his watch and it was almost ten o'clock. He picked up Sammie and she grunted.

"Hey.. It's okay. We're going but to your momma and daddy," he said softly to her.

Josef held her and she wiggled like a worm.

"Hey wormy, stay still."

She groaned but didn't listen to him. He put her into the car seat and tied her in. He started to drive and ramble to her.

"You know what your so cute. Your dad is a crazy man.. You might not think so right now but when you're a teen you'll know what I mean. Your mother is basically a normal human. Well she's married to a vampire and has a cute half vampire daughter that I love. So I don't know if that's normal."

He parked in the parking lot right beside Mick's car. He got Grace out of the car seat and carried her up to the house. He opened the door and said, "we're home!" Sammie grunted in agreement. Mick came down the stairs wearing just pants. Beth soon behind him wearing shorts and a shirt. Beth's hair was fluffy, it was sticking out everywhere. Josef eyed them and said, "I see you had fun.."

"Yeah.." Mick said, taking Sammie.

"Stop staring Josef. I know i have bed hair,'' Beth stated.

Josef put his hands over Sammie ears and said, "more like sex hair."

"Josef!" Beth said.

"Call them how I see them,'' he retorted.

"Yeah you do,'' Mick said.


	19. Honeymoon part 1

_Moonlight chapter 19 ~ _

_Honeymoon part 1_

_(Please keep up the reviews. Thanks for reviewing too. Remember the more reviews the faster I write.)_

_It's six o'clock PM, tomorrow the honeymoon would began. Sammie is now five months old. Time seems like it is flying by when your having fun. Beth and Mick were packing for the two week Honeymoon and they are bringing Sammie with them . Samantha was sitting on their bed while her parents where packing. _

"_Well I already packed all of Grace's stuff,'' Beth stated._

"_Okay I packed my stuff what are you doing?" Mick said._

"_I'm making sure we have everything,'' she replied._

"_We can do that tomorrow morning before we leave."_

"_No, I hate doing things at the last minute, Mick."_

"_Women…"_

"_Men…"_

_They sat down by Sammie and she just looked at them. She was sucking on her feet._

"_Why do baby's suck on their own feet?" Beth asked._

"_I don't know," Mick said raising an eyebrow at her. _

"_Oh Mr. know it all doesn't know it all," Beth smiled._

"_Your getting me confused with Josef."_

_It become quiet, then Mick turned his head and like he was listening to something. _

"_Mick, what is it?" Beth asked._

"_Someone is here," Mick answered. _

"_Josef?" Beth said._

"_No.. Josef would have just came in."_

"_True."_

_Beth grabbed Sammie, holding her close to her. Mick got up as he heard doorbell ring. He started walking down stairs, Beth came slowly behind him. Mick saw who it was on the screen by the door. Mick sighed as he saw it was Ben. Mick didn't want to but he walked over to the door and opened it. _

"_Hello?" Mick said._

"_Is Beth home?" Ben asked. _

"_Yes she is, why?" _

"_I need to talk to her, please."_

_Beth was in sight and watching them as she held her daughter. Ben took a step forward towards Beth. Mick stepped in front of him so he could move towards his family. _

"_Your daughter is pretty, she gets her good looks from her mother," Ben said._

"_Yes she does," Mick said firmly._

_Beth walked behind Mick and said, "Ben why did you come here?"_

"_To offer both of you a job."_

"_Come in," Beth said her hand was on Mick's shoulder telling him to move so Ben could come in. After Mick stepped away from the door, Ben shut the door behind him and they stood in the kitchen. Ben was holding a file in his left hand. _

"_What's her name?"_

"_Samantha Grace St. John," Beth and Mick chimed. _

"_Can I hold her?" He asked. _

_Mick just stared at him, Beth waited a second before answering. She knew Mick wouldn't let Ben do anything bad to their daughter. Beth slowly handed Sammie to Ben. Ben took her and cooed at her, "hey cutie." Sammie looked at him like who are you and why are you holding me. Ben smiled as he started to bounce her gently. Sammie started to whine at him, telling her parents get me away from this thing. Mick reached out to grabbed her, "uh let me see her." He held her and said, "the job?"_

"_Oh yeah the job," Ben said._

"_Well Ben, I have to say before you ask anything. Mick and I are going on our honeymoon to Paris tomorrow," Beth said._

"_Oh, when will you be back?"_

"_Two weeks."_

"_Well we probably have the case wrap up by then," Ben said. _

"_We have to leave early, so can you show yourself out?" Mick said. _

"_Nice seeing you again Beth."_

"_You too, Ben."_

_Ben smiled at Beth before turning around and leaving them. _

_Next Morning at 6:00 A.M_

_Mick was up an hour before hand, the plane was leaving at eight. He made Beth breakfast and Sam a bottle. Sam started making noise, trying to wake her mom up. A few minutes later, Beth woke up and looked at her daughter. _

"_Huh? Grumpy gut?"_

_She picked her up and smelt food, she guessed Mick cooked and Sam heard him and that woke her up. She walked downstairs with her daughter in her arms, she was at the end of the stairs and stared at her husband. Sam made a grunting sound, which got Mick to look over at them. Beth smiled at him, he just smiled and Sammie made another grunting noise._

"_You didn't have to cook, Mick," Beth said. "We could have just grab some breakfast from a fast food place."_

"_But I'm a nice husband, right?"_

"_Yes."_

_Beth handed their daughter to her vampire husband to feed her, while she ate her breakfast. They sat in the living room eating and talking._

"_I'm coming back and I'll have a lot of cases."_

"_Well I'm here to help."_

"_But you have Sam to care for."_

"_That's what Josef's for."_

"_What's Josef for?" Josef said walking into Mick's house._

"_Being a great uncle," Beth smiled. _

"_Josef you could have just met us at the airport," Mick said._

"_I could have," he replied._

_At the airport_

_Mick's wife was holding their daughter as Josef and Mick talked. Sammie was on her mother's hip as someone walked up and said, "aww she's so cute, how old is she?"_

"_She's almost six months," Beth replied to the stranger kindly. _

_The person smiled and cooed at Sammie before walking off. They already put their bags up so they were already on the plane. Which they got first class seats. _

_In Paris_

_Beth was smiling at the sights of Paris. _

"_Mick it's so pretty."_

"_Like you."_

_Beth looked away and blushed at his comment, "I love this."_

_They already checked into their hotel. Mick looked around and narrowed his eyes. _

"_What is it?" Beth asked him._

_(Before leaving leave a lovely review.)_


	20. Honeymoon part 2

Moonlight ~ Honey moon part 2

Mick turned back to Beth, "let's get back to the hotel." Beth nodded and turned around and in a flash he was by her side. Sammie pointed to her dad and Mick took her from Beth. "She's a quiet baby," Beth said. "Yeah," Mick replied. Beth was still wondering what Mick saw, she sighed as they walked back to the hotel.

They got into their room and Beth crossed her arms as Mick laid Sammie on the bed. "Mick," she said. "Yea," he replied but did not look at her. "What did you see out there?" "Nothing," he said. "BS! Then why did you want to come back to the hotel?" "The sun is getting to me," he replied. "Why am I not believing that?" She said. "I don't know, you tell me," Mick said looking at her. "Mick! Tell me!" She almost shouted. "I told you already!" He said walking over to her and looking down at her.

Sammie stopped to whine as her parents fought. They finally stopped and turned to her. "Sammie is right let's not fight on our honey moon," he said. "Mick…" Beth said. "Okay if I tell you are you going to be happy?" "Yes."

Beth sat down by her daughter, which she was playing with a toy. "When you said, you wanted to come Paris. I didn't think it was a good idea but I said okay. Because I didn't want to upset you."

"Why was it a bad idea" Beth said cutting herself off, then she remember what was in Paris and vampires. "Mick I forgot…."

"It's not your fault Beth. I didn't think out of all the vampires here that we would run into…" "Who, Mick?" She asked. "Lance," he said roughly. "Her brother…" Beth whispered. "Yea…" "How did you know it was him?" She asked. "Well when a vampire ages you can smell it. Like Josef he is older then me. I just don't know what to do, Beth.."

"Well… You are part of his blood line.. What would Josef do?" She said. "Josef wouldn't be happy for me to bother him," Mick said. "Just say you think Sammie is in danger here and he will be here on the next plane," Beth said. "True," Mick said. "Momma…" Sammie said. It was her first word, she didn't talk or make a lot of noise. She was a quiet baby. Beth's face brightened up as Sammie said Momma. Beth picked her up and held her, "yes baby." She was so happy for her daughter. Even Mick was happy, "yes!" He said with joy.

Beth looked up at him, a bit confused. "Josef owes me five thousand dollars now," he explained. "What are you talking about?" She said more confused.

"Josef and I made a bet on what Grace's first word was going to be. Josef said it was going to be his name and I said no it's going to be momma or daddy."  
"Your gambling with my daughter!" Beth said.

"Hey she is my daughter too. I was there in the making," Mick smiled.

"Momma!" She said again.

A few hours later.

"Josef says he doesn't want to ruin the honey moon but he is coming," Mick said. "Oh okay," Beth said, Sammie was taking a nap.

"Mick since your in his blood line.. And Samantha is half vampire and is your daughter she's in his blood line too?" Beth asked, she barely said her whole name like that. Mick didn't want to make the honey moon stressfull, "hey are we sure she's mine? Were you sleeping with Josef?"

"No Mick! He's not my type."

"Logan?" "EWW! Mick!"

"Kidding.. But yes she is.." He answered. Beth looked down, Mick put his finger under her chin making her look at him. "Beth it's going to be okay.. I'm never going to let anything happen to her or you," Mick said.

"Momma…" Sammie said in a sleepily voice. Beth picked her up and said, "it's okay baby… Mick let's go shopping." "Shopping?"

"Well I can go by myself."

"No Beth. Sight seeing?"

"Sure," she said.

She grabbed her bag and had Sammie on her hip as they walked out of the hotel. "Dadda!" Sammie said loudly. Mick smiled and picked up his daughter and spun her in the air and Grace started to laugh. "EEEE!" She said as her father spun her. They walked and looked around, France was so different from L.A. On the sidewalk artist painted pictures of people and the area. They started to walk towards the park, there were so many families having fun and speaking French. Mick's pocket started to ring, it was his phone, he answered it. "Hello?"," Mick answered. "He is not suppose to get here for like another hour or so, how did he get here so fast?" "He is Josef and remember he is rich." "Yeah…" Beth said.

Twenty minutes later, Sammie screamed with laughter and pointed at something. Josef came walking up with a smile and he took Sammie and hugged her before handing her back to Beth. A middle aged Russian man walked up to them. "Who is he?" Mick asked. "He is with us," Josef said, "his name is Leroy," Mick, Josef and Leroy walked off a bit so Beth couldn't hear what they were talking about. Beth started to walk looking at the sight of the park, holding her daughter close. A voice behind Beth said, "you must be Beth." Beth jumped slightly not knowing the voice. It was Lance, he stood there, with a slight crooked smile. "Your Lance…" Beth stammered.  
"Smart for a human," Lance said getting closer to her. Beth held on tighter to her daughter. "This must be Samantha Grace St. John," he said.

"AO- like you but she's not a normal baby, she's half vampire," he said sniffing the air and circling Beth. "Leave us alone," Beth said. "Scared are you?" Lance smiled. "That child of yours is in my blood line like your husband," Lance said. "Now give me the baby and no one will get hurt," he said. "NO!" Beth said. "Well we could use you too," he smirked at her. Which made her skin crawl. Mick ran with his vampire speed and knocking Lance over. Beth started backing away from the scene. All the vampires broke out hissing and growling at each other. Lance had a short weird little vampire with him. Beth wanted to scream, she knew she couldn't or people would come and then they would know about vampires.

(Yes another cliff hanger. Leave a review and see what will happen to Sammie and her family.)


	21. Honey Moon part 3

Honeymoon part 3

(Thanks for all the reviews!)

Beth covered Sammie's eyes, so she couldn't see. Leroy staked the other vampire with Lance, so he thought. Mick and Josef held Lance at sides as Leroy was going to be-head him. But right before Leroy could, the other vampire he thought he'd staked, chopped his head off. His body fell to the ground and Lance got out of their grip, Josef went for the other vamp. He kicked him to the ground with ease and staked him and grabbed his head with a growl and snapped his neck then his body went limp. Josef turned around with a hiss and before he knew it, Mick was laying on the ground staked and Lance was gone. Josef pulled the stake out and Mick stood up and rushed over to Beth. Beth was standing in shock from the fight.

"We're going home," Mick said.

"No. If your worried about Lance. He will… uh follow us there too," Beth said. Josef nodded in agreement, after he got off the phone with some cleaner to clean the mess in the park.

Back at the hotel

Beth sat on the middle of the bed holding Sammie, watching Mick and Josef. "Well you are going to have a honeymoon! I'll call some back up, just in case," Josef said. Mick nodded, "I don't want a body-" Beth said but Mick cut her off, "to bad." Josef was already on the phone calling up some vampires for help, just until the honeymoon was over. "Yes you 3 will be fine," Josef said then nodded, "yes 1000 for each," he said before hanging up. While Mick picked up Sammie and walked Josef to the door. "Hey can you take Grace for awhile?" Mick asked but didn't look Josef in the eye. Josef smiled, "sure sure.. I'll take her for a few hours. Like I said it's still your honey moon," he took Sammie from Mick. He shut the door behind him, Josef's room was only a few doors down. Mick sat on the couch by Beth, "Mick where is Sammie?" "Josef took her for awhile, your stressed so you need a break. Beside it is our honey moon," Mick answered as he started to rub her shoulders. Beth didn't catch up with what Mick was trying to get to, she just slowly relaxed as he rubbed her shoulders. His hands started to go slowly down her back, that's when she started to pick up.

She smiled though since her back was facing Mick, he didn't see. She was going to play dumb. He started rubbing her sides, still Beth didn't do or say anything, she just relaxed as Mick gave her a massage. Mick was about to pick up his game, he placed his hands on her hips. He planted a kiss her on neck and whispered in her ear in a husky voice, "your more stressed out then I thought." Beth whispered back, "what's that suppose to mean?" "Come on Beth! I asked Josef to take Sammie for awhile, I start giving you a massage. You are Blonde, you don't get the message," Mick said. Beth smiled at him, "oh Beth… I see your playing dumb.. Uh I mean hard to get," he said. Beth got up and smiled with a nod. "Up for a little game?" Beth smirked. "Please…. I don't have to do anything," Mick smiled. Beth started to walk away, "oh you can't just walk away from this." Mick said, "I am," Beth replied. Mick used his speed to flash by her side. She turned her back to him and started walking away but before she could began stepping forwards. Mick was in front of her, he started walking to her, she started walking backwards.

"You know your speed isn't fair?" Beth said. "Life isn't fair," Mick stated. He took her by the hand and led her backwards towards the bed. Finally the back of her knees touched the bed, but he just pushed her onto the bed. He smiled at her, her pulse was pounding, it was music to his ears. Mick laid beside her and kissed her on the neck where he could feel her pulse. His lips moved up to hers, as this was happening he took off his jacket but did not break the slow romantic kiss. Beth kicked off her shoes. He finally broke the kiss because Beth had to breathe, then when she got her breath back, he started the kiss again.

2 hours later

Beth was sleeping in the bed and Mick answered the door before it could wake her. Josef handed Sammie to him and smiled, "had fun?" Mick didn't reply just stared at him, "I take that as a yes," Josef said. They sat on the couch and chit chatted. "So how long has Blondie been a sleep?" "About 30 minutes," he replied to his friend. Sammie was sitting on the floor playing with a toy. Beth fluttered her eyes open and muttered, "Mick?" she sat up and saw him sitting with Josef. Beth was wearing a shirt, Mick's shirt, so she was covered. She sat on Mick's lap. "Mick I need to talk to you," she said. "Want me to leave?" Josef said. "No it's fine," Beth smiled. "Mick…. When am I going to be a vampire, when are you going to turn me?" She asked. "I already told you, I'm not turning you into a monster." "Mick I want to be a monster too," she said standing up and looking at him. "No Beth!" He said. "Fine you won't Josef will!" Beth looked at Josef, Mick glanced at him then her. "I will?" Josef said. "Yes," she answered. "I'm out of this," Josef said. "Mick! What will happen to me when I get old and die? Are you going to move on to the next girl and do the same?" she asked. "No Beth! I love you, when you die I die," Mick said. "I'll come back at a better time,'' Josef said, getting up and leaving. "Ok I'm going back to bed," Beth said, storming off and popping down onto the bed. Mick laid down next to her and put his around her, "no Mick!" "Beth…" "NO don't touch me," she slapped him away. "If you want to lay down go to the couch!" She said to him, her slaps didn't hurt him but it did hurt his feelings.

Mick sat on the bed, Beth finally sat up after five minutes. "Beth can't we reason here?" "How so?" She asked. "Five years?" "No!" She said. "3 years?'' He tried again. "If you want time? Sammie's birthday in 7 months." Beth said to him. She sat there waiting for answer.

(HAHA! I love cliff hangers! Please leave a review! If you don't Lance will come after you.)


	22. Fight for life

The Fight for life~ Moonlight

(Keep the reviews coming and thanks you all!)

"Beth…" Mick said quietly. Beth looked at him, "please…" "If I turned you, I would take your life. I would kill you! It would be very selfish of me, to just turn you so you could be with me forever," he said. "So you don't want to be with me forever?' she asked him, sadly. "No I do! But if anything happened to you like what happened to Sara I would never forgive myself," he said. "What about when I die of old age," Beth said. "Isn't living a happy life with me enough, Beth?" He asked. "Maybe I'm the selfish one," she muttered. "No your not!" "Mick, I want to be with you forever, I already lived life, I had a kid-" She said before his lips came crashing into hers. She pulled away and said, "what was that for?" "To make you stop talking." "Don't kiss me when I'm mad at you," she said, crossing her arms. "I love you," he said. "I love you too," Beth smiled. She held her daughter to her, as the door knocked, Mick got up to see who it was. He stopped and said, "call Josef now!" Beth grabbed the phone and speed dialed 2 for Josef. The door flew up and Lance was there and before Mick could do anything he staked Mick. "MICK!" Beth screamed, "dadda!" Sammie cried.

Lance rushed over to Beth and smirked. "We meet again," his smirk grew bigger. Beth dropped the phone saying, Josef's name. Lance grabbed her wrist and sniffed her, she thought he was going to bite her but he didn't. he grabbed her around the wrist and she still held Sammie. "You both are coming with me!" He said. "Put me down!" She screamed. "Quiet now…'' He said, "or say bye bye to your daughter." Beth pushed her lips together. With that, they jumped out of the window and they were gone.

Josef ran into the room and looked around, just seeing Mick staked on the floor. He bent over and jerked the stake out of Mick's heart. Mick stood up and said, "where are they?" "I don't know," Josef answered. They sniffed around and Mick looked at Josef, "he took my girls." "We'll get them back, Mick." "How?" He asked. "I'm not sure," Josef said, he pulled out his phone dialing a number. After a few rings, "yes.. No.. I don't give a shit, sure 20,000 is good. Yes I want a damn dozen vamps here in Paris now!" Josef growled, he shut the phone. "They will be here in six hours," he told Mick. "We can get ready by then," Mick said.

WITH BETH&SAMMIE

(Beth's POV)

I was scared, for Sammie and my life, but also because I was mad at Mick before we were kidnapped. Sammie started to whine, I rocked her back and forth. I didn't know where we were. In some old building, stone walls and it was ice cold too. Probably some 1700s building. Lance circled us, "so was Mick going to turn you?" I didn't say anything, he slapped me. "No he wasn't he doesn't want that for me," I said. "That's too bad…" He said, looking me up and down. "Your husband and daughter are part of my blood line. And I haven't given your daughter the family blessing yet,'' he reached out taking her out of my grip. "NO!" I screamed, with tears in my eyes. He walked out of the room, I fell to my knees, sobbing. "Mick… Please…." I cried. No more then twenty minutes later, he came with her and gave her back to me. "Your a stupid monster," I called him. He laughed at me and left the room. I sat there, holding my daughter, she didn't seem to be hurt or bothered. The door opened up and someone in a hood came into the room. I held Sammie tighter, "who's there?" "I, Coralline," she pulled the hood from her face then I saw her. Before she said her name I knew it was her. "Your not dead!" I gasped. "No he said, death was to easy for me," she stated. She got closer, I didn't trust that woman. "That's yours and Mick's daughter Samantha," she said, "can I see her?" I took a step back, feeling my shirt touch the back wall. "I guess you don't want me too… I see Mick loves you more then he even did me," she said. "So what your going to kill me now?" I asked. "No I'm not going to do that to Mick," she said. I just thought, stop trying to look like a good guy. She came closer, though I wished I couldn't do anything to make her go away. "Why am I here?" I asked coldly. Before she could answer, the door opened and a man came in. He sort of looked like her, he was more buff then Lance. " Go sister," he said with a French accent. He rushed over to me, my heart was pounding it almost hurt.

He grabbed Sammie and set her down gently. He grabbed my wrist, I jerked away but his grip was to tight. He showed his fangs and a hiss and he growled low , he bit into my wrist. It hurt ten more times then when Mick did it, Lance's brother ripped into my skin and tore it. Tears came in my eyes and I screamed in pain! Coralline looked at me before leaving the room. I kept screaming as tears rolled down my face. My hand was feeling numb but I kept screaming. My hand finally fell limp, my screams quieted down. He released me and said, "loving blood type." I fell on my butt and looked at Sammie, she saw that. I held my wrist, "don't worry we aren't going to kill you. Your better then that, maybe we can get another half vampire out of you." he said then left the room. I fell on to my daughter and thought, another half vampire. That means… NO! Mick, please come..

(Leave a review please! What will happen Mick's girls?)


	23. saving the girls

_**Saving the girls **_

_**(I'm really happy for the reviews. I want at least 3 reviews, before I update again)**_

_**Mick answered the door and saw a dozen vampires. He stared at them and said, "can I help you?" "Yes, Josef called us," they chimed. Mick stepped out of the way and they all came in, the hotel room seemed to be small now. **_

_**Mick grabbed a small box from under the bed and opened it and it had some weapons but he turned around and saw a large box one of the vamps brought and it had more weapons.**_

"_**OH goody," Josef said with glee. Mick rolled his eyes, "your like a girl with dolls when it comes to this fighting stuff." Josef said, "and your point Mick?" "Didn't you once say you're a lover not a fighter?" Mick said. "Oh things change when it comes to the girls," Josef said. **_

_**Josef grabbed twin 44 magnums with silver bullets. Mick grabbed the 12 gauge shotgun with silver buckshot, other vampires grabbed machetes and what ever was left. **_

_**With Beth & Sammie**_

_**Beth sat there holding Sammie, her wrist finally stopped bleeding. She kept praying for Mick to come in time. She was rocking back and forth, the door opened and Lance came in and took Samantha away from Beth again, she reached out for her but it was to late. Lance's brother, the one who bit Beth's wrist came in.**_

_**She jumped to her feet and said, "are we here to feed again!" "Nope I'm not a vampire right now I took the cure so we could get another half vampire out of you," he said in a husky voice. The word rape, kept playing in my head over and over like a skipping CD. **_

_**He said walking over to me, I took a step back and my back touched the wall. My body was tense and as he got in reach, I kicked him where you shouldn't kick a man. He bent over in pain and as I was making a run for it, he grabbed my leg and pulled me to the ground. When I opened my eyes he was on top of me. I tried to scream but he held his hand over my mouth so I couldn't. He ripped my shirt off, I was fighting with all my might, but he was to strong even as a human. He had my hands above my head, I was crying at this point, as he was working my pants off. He reached up to unhook my bra, but before he could undo the hooks, the door flew up. I couldn't see who it was but the emotion on his face was not a happy one. He was thrown to the wall in a blur and someone snapped his neck. I laid there cold and going numb on the cold stone floor. **_

"_**Beth…" I heard in a soft whisper. I knew that voice from anywhere, it was Mick. "Mick," I breathed. He was on his knees by my side. My eyes started flowing with tears. "Mick he was going to rape me," I cried, he held me quick and whispered, "I know.." I heard growling and fighting. He helped me up and helped slide my pants back on, he put his coat on me since my shirt was ripped. He picked me up and ran in a blur which made me dizzy. He placed me to my feet. There were at least two dozen vampires fighting before me, Coralline came up. Mick's eyes widen, "your alive?" "Nope not for long," she whispered, walking up to him. I stared at her then him. "Samantha this way follow me," Mick picked me up and followed her. At first I thought it would be a trap but there she was in a crib. I jumped out of his arms and ran to my child. I held her, Mick said his thanks to Coralline. **_

"_**Beth we need to get out of here," Mick said. I turned to Coralline and the word burned in my mouth like a piece of coal on fire , "thanks." Mick grabbed me and ran, he stopped to help out. Josef staked a vampire and everyone was fighting. Staking, beheading, shooting and slicing each other. It was horrible. Coralline watched but didn't help, one called out, "sister!" Then he was staked. It was clear enough to run through, Mick had me bridal style and he ran in a blur, "dadda…" Sammie said softly. "Sh…." Mick said. In one minutes time we were on the streets of France. **_

_**Only 5 vampires came out with Josef. Mick said, "the others dead?" Josef nodded, "yes, less to pay now.'' "Josef that's evil," I said, "your welcome Blondie." I walked over to him and hugged him, "hey no stealing my girls," Mick teased. "Hey you came to me," Josef chuckled. "How dare you Beth," Mick smirked. I laughed, Josef took Sammie and spun her around. "weee!" she called out. Josef chuckled at her. **_

_**We were on the next plane to L.A. **_

_**(No cliff hangers! Yay!)**_


	24. Back home

Back Home

(Thanks for all the reviews! I'm asking for 3 more reviews on this chapter.)

It was the second day at home, it was only 8:30 A.M. Mick was downstairs making Sammie something to eat. Beth was still sleeping, she was having a dream. She was back in France, it seemed so real, she didn't think it was a dream. They took Sammie, she sat there.  
The man who bit her wrist came in, Beth got to her feet and spat, "did you come to feed again?'' "Nope I'm not vampire at the moment, I came to get another half vampire out of you," he smirked evilly. She back up until her back touched the wall, when he came into reach, she kicked him. He fell to the ground as she was making a run for it, he grabbed her foot making her fall to the ground. When Beth opened her eyes, he was on top of her. He grinned, "I like them fierce." She was trying to push him after off of her but he didn't move, he ripped her shirt off. She was crying at this point as he worked her pants off.

Mick finished Sammie's breakfast since Beth was sleeping, he sat her down in a highchair. Mick started to feed Sammie, "here comes the train, open wide," Mick said, he thought here comes the tiny human, just a little twisted vampire humor.  
Beth was screaming and crying, as the man groaned, "let's hope for twins.'' Beth cried as she struggled from under him trying to get away. "No!" She screamed, as she cried.

Mick heard Beth's scream and dropped Sammie's food and ran up stairs to their bedroom, he found her tangled in the blankets, jerking and screaming in her sleep. He bended over and whispered, "Beth Beth." Her eyes snapped open and tears started to flowing down her cheeks. "Mick," she sobbed, Mick sat on the edge of the bed holding her, "shhh your okay." "He raped me, Mick," she cried. "No he didn't it was just a dream," Mick stated. "More… l-like a nightmare," Beth sobbed as she tried to catch her breath. Mick held her and rocked her back and forth until she started crying. She fell asleep in his arms because she felt safe there. He laid her down gently. Mick stood up and kissed her temple and went back downstairs to finish feeding Sammie. He went to her and she said, "dada?" "It's okay, mommy had to tell daddy something," Mick smiled. "A ecret?" She said meaning to say secret. "Yup," Mick said. Her eyes widen and she bounced up and down, "she said to give you a cookie if you eat all your breakfast," he told his daughter.

A few hours later

Beth was holding Sammie in the living room as they watched tv. "Beth Sammie knows what they did to her when they took her from you in Paris," Mick said. Beth flinched at the word Paris, "what happened to her?" "They took some blood and DNA samples," Mick said.

Mick's phone rang twice before he answered it, "hello Josef, it's a bit early for you to be up." "Okay, what no! Crap! Okay…" Mick said. He hung up and Beth looked at him in confusion. "Josef called because some of the vampires, said they won't start a war but they will need some of Sammie's blood, then they will leave us alone," Mick stated. "No!" Beth said, "I don't want too but if we say no they'll take her away," Mick said. Beth nodded, the door bell rang. Beth said, "I'll get it," she had Sammie on her hip, she was only wearing a shirt and underwear. She looked at the screen and groaned as she saw Ben. He had a folder in his hand, she opened the door slightly so he couldn't see her butt, only her face.

"Yes?" She said, "can I come in?" He asked. She sighed and opened the door and he came in. After she shut the door, he looked her up and down. He stopped and saw she didn't have any pants on, he just stared with a smile on his face. "Uh?" Beth said, stopping Ben's imagining thing about her.

"Yeah I came over to see if you could help with some work, we are really over worked and asked if you could come work for me," he asked. Beth said, "I might come in and work for a few hours a day for paper work only." "Great, hey Sammie," he said as he cooed at her daughter. Sammie crossed her arms and pouted at him.  
"Oh someone is upset," Ben said. Mick walked over to them, "oh Mick you're here, I thought you weren't home," Ben said. "What's the folder for," Mick asked? "Oh if Beth was going to work in the field with me, I had a folder for her," he answered. Beth said, "your just trying huh?" Ben smirked, "always am." Mick cleared his throat, "hate to be rude but we have people coming there later." "Oh don't mind me, I won't be a bother, just thought I could visit for a while." Beth said, "please Ben, these people are important, I'll come have coffee in the morning with you," she said just trying to get him out of the house. "Sure thing," Ben smiled, as he left.

"What an ass," Mick said. "Jealous?" Beth smiled. "Heck no, why are you having second thoughts about this," Mick said pointing to himself smiling. Beth shrugged, "maybe," she teased. "I just want you to be happy," Mick smiled. Beth said, "what a charmer, you snake," then kissed him. "Eww!" Sammie said, they broke the kiss and laughed at their daughter.

(Sammie talks funny cause she's still a baby)


	25. The Deal

Deal

(Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Yep I wanting 3 more. They power my writing)

Sammie's doctor was over, "since she is half vampire and human. A stake to the heart would end up killing her or doing what it normally does with a vampire. But if it does most likely she's turn into a full vampire, not good at her age. She has a full life to live ahead of her. She will heal quicker then a normal human, she also has speed and strength . But she needs the blood still, she's doing fine," the doctor stated. It was still sinking into Beth, Mick jerked his head towards their door. Since the doctor came to their house. "It's Josef and two other vamps," Mick said. He walked to the door and opened it for them, "I know Mick they are here with a deal," Josef said. Mick sighed as he nodded, he was going to do all he could to protect his family. He watched Josef walk in and two older vampires follow in after him. Mick rushed over to his daughter, Beth was now holding her.

"We mean no harm, but since your daughter is rare. How we call it, we need a hair and blood sample, do it the easy way and we won't take her away from you," one of the vampires said. Mick felt like slashing out at them but he said, "okay and then you leave us alone?" The vampires nodded, Mick stepped back and Beth had pure fear upon her face. She took a few steps towards them and quickly pulled a few hairs from her hair. She just jerked away and made a face. Now taking the blood sample, they knew they couldn't take much without hurting her and she was to rare to kill. She whined a little as they took her blood, Beth cooed at her. It took just a minute and they were done, they smiled and said, "nice doing business with you."

They left and Josef scoffed, "business… this is a child!"  
"Oh Jo," Sammie said. Josef smiled and took her away from her mother and spun her around. "I thought you didn't like the name Jo or Joey," Beth questioned, "if Sammie wants to she can but not you ," Josef smirked.  
"Oh thanks, love you too," Beth said. "OH Mick did you hear that, your girl is coming onto me," Josef teased. Mick wrapped an arm around her waist planting a kiss on her lips, "you wouldn't would you?"  
"No Mick, you know you have my heart," Beth smiled. They kissed again only more slow this time. "Ew!" Sammie said, "yep they was ucky," Josef smiled. Josef mouthed the words, want me to take her out? Mick nodded, Beth watched her daughter and Josef leave, "huh?" But Mick only smiled down at her, "oh you…" Beth said.  
Mick picked her up and kissed her as he ran he didn't break the kiss but made Beth dizzy. "This is jealous from Ben?" "Maybe, Beth…" He said in a husky voice. He set her down on the bed and smiled, "I guess never a bad moment with you," she said. "You haven't seen me mad and hungry, then," he answered. "But you are hungry for me," Beth smiled. "But not mad," he replied as he started to kiss her. He started to unbutton her shirt, while Beth's hands roamed his body.

In the morning

Beth was up and ready for work, Mick was driving her and Sammie in the back singing the best she could to a sing along, "I'm bringing home a baby bumble bee, won't my mommy be so proud of me," the song sang. Mick parked the car in front of the door and kissed her good bye. She walked in and Ben met her within seconds holding a coffee for her.  
"Thanks," she smiled as he took it and began sipping it. "Hmm.. With sugar and cream, how did you know I liked it that way?" She asked, "lucky guess?" he said. Beth thought stalker but smiled. "I know you said only paper work but I need you to come with me and do a report because I can't," Ben said. She sighed and said, "oh okay but I want 200 dollars a today for that." "Oh okay," he smiled. After a few words of talking, they were in the car going to a scene.

"So how long with you and Mick?" He asked. "Well should you know, you know everything else about me," Beth said. "Nope I don't if I did…" He trailed off. "It's about a year," Beth replied. "And your happy?" Ben asked.  
"No I'm in heaven on earth," Beth said. He sighed as he parked the car, opening her door for her. She thought, are you even going to give up? Their faces now were inches away, Beth couldn't jerk away since she was leaning on the car, so she pointed to the scene. Then he walked away with her following him. They now began working, "we think it was some people crossing the boarder or some wanted guys. They stole over 2000 dollars and abused the wife and kid that lived here," Ben stated. Beth was writing, "they also told the wife if they don't get another 1000 they were going to kill the kid," Ben said.  
"Mick can-" Beth said but Ben cut her off, "no he's not getting into this.'' "Beth what does he have that I don't?"  
"Ben don't do this," Beth said. "It's just a question," he said. "No it's not, I quit now."

Beth got back home.

"How did it go, Beth?" Mick asked, holding their daughter. "I quit Ben is ugh….." Beth said.

One month before Sammie's Birthday

Sammie was running around while Josef was trying to catch her, Beth and Mick sat on the couch. "Next month," Beth smiled, "yea…." Mick said not sounding pleased. "Oh Mick does want his wife to be undead," Josef called form the kitchen. "Though it's happening if I have to call Logan," Beth said. "Uh no! That's not happening, though I hate this I will turn you next month," Mick said, Beth reached over and kissed his cheek. "Gosh you act like your getting million dollars," Mick said. "Well sorta, I'm getting forever with you." Beth grinned.


	26. The turning

The turning

(I only had 2 reviews.. I'm wanting some reviews before I update! Sorry I am slow on updating, my birthday and I'm having surgery tomorrow.)

It was the day before Sammie's first birthday. Nine in the morning, Mick was pacing back and forth wishing Beth would change her mind. She just got up, changing into some jeans and a black button up shirt. Sammie was down stairs playing in her room. Mick heard Beth get up and he ran into the room, he stood in the doorway watching his wife change rooms. Beth jumped and gasped, "don't scare me like that! After tonight you can't do that anymore.." He didn't reply. "Can I help you?" she asked him. "What can't a husband watch his wife?" He said.  
"No what do you want?" She asked. "Please Beth change your mind," he pleaded. "Mick… The only thing I want is to be with you forever…" "Not after i change you, the only thing you'll want is blood…" He replied. "No Mick," she buttoned her last button and walked up to him. Mick grabbed her and pulled her close to him. "Your so stubborn," Mick muttered, "no you are," she muttered back. "Is not a happy life good enough for you?"  
"No it's not, I'm selfish" she crossed her arms after pulling away from him. He laughed at her, "sure you are.." They walked down stairs to find Sammie on the phone. "Who are you talking to ?" Mick asked. "Jo," Sammie said, Beth laughed.

Mick poured himself a glass of blood, to dull his nerves. Sammie dropped the phone and ran to the door, "Uncle Jo!" She shouted. "Sad my daughter can do stuff I can't. Like hearing and smelling a vamp," Beth muttered. "Oh don't worry," Josef smiled as he picked up Sammie. Mick placed his arm around Beth's waist, "yea after tonight you won't have to hold back." Mick grew a smirk and Josef said, "not in front of Sammie!"

Beth laughed, "like she knows what I mean." "I do!" Sammie said, "oh really?" Mick said eyeing Josef. "Yea Mick wants to suck your blood!" She busted out into laughter. "See!" Beth smiled. "Be quiet human," Josef said, "no!" Beth put her hands on her hips. "Mick control your woman!" "I can't, if I could she wouldn't be changing," Mick said. "I'm untamed," Beth smiled, walked to the living room. Josef quickly put Sammie down and in a flash he grabbed Beth and spun her around, his silver eyes shown. Beth gasped loudly, "I'm tame I'm tame," she said. Josef let go and laughed, "see, Mick." "Oh don't give me tips on women," Mick said.

Later that night

Mick's POV

Josef was holding Sammie, everything was ready for Beth's turning. I brought her in my arms, closing my eyes taking in her last scent. The scent I loved, her heart beat that would stop. "Ready.." she told me. I kissed her pulse point on her neck and my eyes were silver my fangs out. I bit into her flesh, the blood pour into my mouth, I love the taste of her blood.

Beth's POV

I was remembering my last meal, my favorite food Mick cooked me. His fangs in my neck hurt, it stung as he drank into me. My body was going weak and some what numb. My eyes slowly closed, my breathing became shallow. I felt him lapping up my blood into his mouth. I was tense through my whole body until I blacked out then everything relaxed.

Mick's POV

I held her in my arms and bit the other one until it bleed. I put my arm to her mouth letting my blood sink into her mouth through her body. Her pulse stop along with her heart. She didn't move, I moved my arm away from her mouth. "Beth," I said softly. My eyes filled with fear and worry. I didn't hear a reply, I quickly laid her on the couch. "Beth," I repeated. No reply, I looked up at Josef my eyes filled with water almost blinding me. I shook my head slowly muttering, "no no not like Sarah. Please…. Wake up you can't leave me." Tears ran down my face when Sammie said, "momma." I looked at Beth's body.

(Please leave a review! Yep I gave you a cliff hanger.)


	27. Anew life

(I'm glad and thank everyone that reviewed! So here's my update, yep I'm want some more reviews before I update again.)

Mick took a deep unneeded breathe. Beth's eyes slowly opened up, then fluttered. Mick reached down and held her close, "I love you," he whispered.  
Beth was a little confused, "I love you too." He pulled back and her eyes were silver, "I thought I lost you," Mick stated.

Beth's fangs showed, Mick handed her a glass of warm fresh blood. She drank it within seconds and placed in on the coffee table.  
"Momma," Sammie whispered. Beth stood up slowly with Mick's help, Beth reached out for Sammie who was in Josef's arms and she said, "come to mommy." Sammie shook her head, "no…", she turned and hid her face in Josef's chest.

"Sammie…" Beth said softly, stepping closer towards her now in reach. Sammie looked at her then Mick and then Josef.  
"No!" She almost screamed. Beth's eyes watered up and she turned to Mick, "Mick…" Beth didn't understand now, her daughter was scared of her since she turned into a vampire. Mick kissed Beth and turned to Sammie, "see Sammie momma is okay. She is just like daddy now."

"It's okay," Josef cooed. "Sammie…" Beth cried. Since Sammie was half, she could tell who was vampire and not. "Momma.." She said quietly. Beth reached out, holding back tears, Sammie reached out and Beth scooped her up in her arms. "I love you," Beth whispered, "wove you too."

Sammie smiled. Beth began rocking her up and down and smiling at Mick. Beth was scared her daughter wouldn't have anything to do with her again. "Momma," Sammie said, "yeah," Beth replied, "can I go to the mall with Uncle Jo?" "So Mick do you think she can go to the mall?" Beth teased. "Please daddy," Sammie made a puppy face. Mick laughed and said, "yeah." "YAY!" Sammie shouted, which hurt Beth's ears, Beth flinched.  
Josef took her and said, "bye bye." "Later momma, later daddy," Sammie smiled as she ran out of the door with Josef. Mick said, "oh okay, have another glass," Beth grabbed one from the table and downed it quickly. Mick walked to the kitchen, "ran as fast as you can to me." Beth grinned then sped off running to him in a flash, she wobbled. Mick held her, "dizzy?" "Yeah," she said, "it's your human self,'' he smiled. "I like this speed," she smiled.

He led her to the top of the stairs and walked down them, "jump to me. Like you say do that sexy vampire jumpy thing." "Uh…" she said, "I'll catch you Beth," he said. She bit her lower lip then closed her eyes and jumped and she opened them in Mick's arms, "next time open your eyes." "Oh… ok," she said. Their faces inched closer till their lips touched. She broke the kiss, "now you try to catch me." She smirked before flashing off upstairs, Mick grinned then took off after her catching her in the bedroom door way.

Mick wrapped his arms around her and she smiled putting her hands in his back pockets of his jeans. With her new strength she pulled back and the pockets ripped. "I'm glad I didn't wear my favorite pants," he teased. "Now… you don't have to hold back," she pushed him to the door and kissed him roughly but lovely. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it down, ripping his shirt off of him. She liked this new strength. Mick quickly laid her on the bed still kissing her. Now they don't need to breathe, no reason to break the kisses. Mick was happily loving his 'new' wife. He didn't have to hold back like when he did when she was human.

The next morning

Beth was in a gown in the kitchen talking to Josef, "another happy thing about being vampire we women don't have periods." Josef made a face, "oh Beth.." He placed his hand on his face and shook his head slowly. "What is it true," "like I care to hear that out of your mouth." Beth laughed, "then you'll love to hear this, Mick doesn't hold back anymore. What we did to each other last night would have sent us to ICU if we were human," she stated. Josef's jaw dropped, "Beth!"

"Oh you know I'm good in bed," Mick walked in, "well I wouldn't know THAT Mick," Josef stated. "I'm glad to hear that," Beth said. "Me too," Mick added. "Y'all…" Josef said taking a deep breathe. "Love each other?" Beth said, "let's say that." Josef said.

A FEW YEARS DOWN THE ROAD

Sammie is now going to school, she is going to a private school which some vampires are. Vampires teachers and stuff, so the secret is safe there. Well as long as the humans don't know.

(Is it still to choppy?)


	28. Chapter 28

A bump in the road

(Thanks everyone for the reviews! I'm wanting more! :D )

Sammie is now 7 years old, she is in second grade. She goes to a private school, so it will be a bit easier cause she is half vampire.

In the morning, "Mom can one of my friend come over after school?" Sammie asked. She only had one friend over and she was 5. "Uh… sure," Beth answered, Sammie ran up to her mother and hugged her. "Uncle Josef is taking me to school in a Limo," Sammie grinned. "Your so spoiled," Mick walked in. Sammie rolled her eyes, "your just jealous." Mick grabbed Beth around the waist, "why would I be jealous I have my wife?" Beth laughed at her husband, "oh gosh," Sammie rolled her eyes. There was a knock on the door, Sammie grabbed her backpack and said, "love y'all." It was Josef, so he could take her to school.

Beth smiled, "oh she's spoiled." Mick grinned, "yeah." Beth started upstairs, "where are you going?'' Mick asked. "freezer wanna come," she asked. "Sure," he replied. They went back to sleep for the next 4 hours. They woke up and got dressed, "I'm going to the store," Beth stated.

"Oh okay Josef is coming over so when you get back Josef will be here," Mick replied. Beth gave him a peck on the lips, Mick wrapped his arms around her. She broke the kiss, "the store remember?" "Yeah," he smirked. Beth walked out of the house. Sammie won't be home for another 7 hours. Beth drove to the store a few miles from their house.

Mick answered the door, "hello," he said to Josef and someone else. "You remember Jane?" Josef asked, "duh," Mick smiled.

A little while later, Beth opened the door to a woman kissing Mick. She stood in the door way in shock. Mick broke the kiss, "Beth," he gasped. Beth ran to the counter and set the bags down. "That's your wife?" The woman said. "Yes I'm his wife!" Beth said angry. "Beth, Jane, Jane, Beth," Josef said quietly. Beth stormed out the door, with Mick following. Mick grabbed her hand and spun her around. "Mick that's worst then finding you drinking from some woman!" "Beth it's not like that," Mick said, "it seemed that way," she replied not looking in his eyes.

"Beth, that's Jane. A friend Josef and I met in London a long time ago," he stated. "Did you date her?" She asked, "yes.." "That makes it worse!" she jerked away from him and slapping him but he easily dodge it. "Beth! She came to visit, it meant nothing, she's a friendly/touchy person," Mick said. "Yea touchy," she said roughly. She spun around to walk away, Mick grabbed her wrists so she couldn't move, "Beth!" "No Mick! Let me go," she spat. He let her go and had worry and fear in his eyes. "I love you," he said. When she didn't say it back made him worry. She walked to her car and sped off. Mick walked back in the house, "sorry Mick. It didn't mean anything! I swear!" Jane said. Mick just put his hand up to make her shut it.

Beth parked in the buzz wire parking lot. She came here when she wasn't feeling good. She saw Ben walk out, she didn't feel like talking to anyone but talking might help. Ben glanced at her car then waved. Beth got out of the car and said, "hey," she said it sadly. He walked over to her, "what's wrong?''

"I went home and saw Mick kissing another woman," she stated. "Ohhh…" He said, she looked down, "how could he every cheat on you?" He asked. "I didn't think Mick would," she said looking at Ben. "I knew I wouldn't, gosh Beth you barely aged," he stated. She doesn't age because she's a vampire. "Are you going to be okay?" Ben asked, "you know your always welcome at my place," he added. Beth smiled and hugged him, talking about it was making her feel better. "aren't you dating someone," she asked. "Yeah but she broke up with me," he stated. She looked at him, looking in his eyes. She gave him a peck on the lips, Ben smirked at her, "a eye for a eye?" The kiss didn't make her feel better though.

"Why an eye for an eye, if doesn't make anyone feel better," she said. Ben cupped her face and kissed her softly, Beth stood there in shock, Ben gently pushed her to the car. Beth pushed him off of her and gasped. "Made me feel better," he stated. An eye for an eye made her feel better. Though she was still in love with Mick. Beth's phone rang, she answered it, "hello Mick," she said softly. Ben rolled his eyes, "hang the phone up so we can get back to kissing," he teased Beth. "Beth was that Ben, what is his talking about?'' Mick said quickly.

"An eye for an eye," Beth replied, "Beth don't please…. Come home.." "Sorry Mick, I need some time," she said then hung up. Ben smiled at her, "no Ben." She walked back to her car and opened the door and slammed it shut, she was shock she didn't break the glass window. She was also shock Ben didn't try to follow her. She peeled out of the parking lot and drove around to blow off steam. She glanced at the clock and it was time to pick up Sammie, driving to her school. She got out of the car and saw Sammie walking toward her father, "Sammie over here!" Beth said, her daughter smiled at her and started running towards her mother. Beth took a deep breath when she saw Mick following, "Samantha get in the car." She did as she was told and looked at her dad.

"Beth I know your mad at me. You won't come home but your not keeping our daughter away from me too," Mick stated. Beth sighed, "we'll be back at home in a hour," she promised. "Don't make me look like the bad guy in this," Mick said then walked down to his car. Beth got in her car and Sammie looked worried, "what's wrong mommy, why you mad at daddy?" she asked. Beth sighed, "dad and I got into a fight this morning." "What about?'' Sammie asked. "Another person," she replied. Sammie stayed quiet, "we going to get an ice cream and sorry your friend can't come over today," Beth smiled which made her daughter smile back.

After they had a ice cream, they went back to the house. Beth was nervous that Mick was mad at her still. They walked in and found Mick sitting on the couch, Sammie ran up and hugged her dad then ran straight to her room. Mick walked over to Beth, "sorry…" "Why are you sorry?" Mick asked, "I shouldn't have over reacted," Beth said. Mick handed her a piece of paper, Dear Beth, I'm sorry I would have told you this in person but I don't you know and didn't feel like getting staked today. I'm very sorry, please listen to Mick.

Beth smiled at the paper then set it down on the counter. "Did you kiss Ben?" Mick asked, "uh yes but I would take it back he is a bad kisser." Mick laughed, "am I'm a good one?" "Yep," Beth smiled, "am I forgiven?" Mick asked with a weak smile. "Yes," Beth smiled back at him. Mick wrapped her in his arms.


	29. Case with a twist

A case with a twist

(Thanks for review, wanting more. They feed my writing.)

Josef asked, "Mick old buddy what's wrong?"  
"Well a few weeks ago after Sammie and her friend argued. So did Beth and I," he answered.

"About?" Josef replied, "well we were talking about how many people we had in our lives. She said like 7 and I hold back a laugh and said I had almost like double that. I had 13, she started to get mad and questioned me. I said whoa! I am a lot older then her so she got mad," Mick explained.  
"What else did you do?" He asked.

"Well I guess I was bragging," Mick said quietly, "see Mick women hate that." Josef stated.

"She hasn't kissed me since then, it's driving me crazy," he replied. "Poor Mick," Josef said. Mick's phone started to ring, he answered it when he saw who it was. "Yes my love?" "Hey don't we have a case to work on? Sammie's friend is about to leave." Beth said, "I'll be over there in a few," before he could say I love you she hung up. "Come on what else did you do to blondie?" Josef asked.  
"She said something I didn't think was a joke and we've been fighting like almost every night," Mick said. "Oh okay good luck and bye bye then," Josef said.

At Mick's house

Beth was in the house while Sammie and her friend were outside with the friend's mother they were about to go get ice cream. Mick walked in the door and hung up his jacket and walked over to Beth who was in the kitchen.  
He tried to give her a kiss and she moved away quickly dodging the kiss. "Beth.." Mick whined. "No Mick," Beth protested, "the last few weeks you don't even treat me like your husband," he said. "Well you'll it live," she said, "well I can't I'm dead," he said, Beth smiled at him, "well it can't kill you any more."

"Well I'll have to take it from you," he said swiftly moving towards her as she moved to the living room. "No Mick that's called rape." "It's not rape, you're my wife," he stated as they kept moving. "No rape is unwilling sex, rape is rape." She stated.  
"No your my wife," he protested. "Your impossible," she said, "no I'm not," he said. As they were talking they were moving around the house, she was getting away from him while he was following her like a lost puppy. Sammie came home looking at her parents weirdly since they were moving around the house oddly and said, "can I come on the case with you?" "NO," Beth said, "yes she can," Mick said.

"No it's to dangerous," Beth stated, "mom… I'm half vampire for sakes," Sammie said. "Beth come on, it's just a drug case," Mick said. "What ever, I never get my way," Beth gave in. "Bull, you always get your way," Mick said. "Your so pushy," he added, "stop fighting," Sammie said throwing her arms up in the air.

They stopped just for her, they all got into Mick's car and drove to the park. The case was about a girl who got the wrong boyfriend and got into drugs. So how hard could it be? So the parent hired Mick to track her down and get her in the middle of the act. They were walking around the park like a normal family, which they weren't. Mick spotted them and was going to get Beth to get close enough to get some proof.

"No! I can do it, you remember last week for my class we had to see who like what more for common and rare, Which is more common or rare.." Sammie said. "Yeah," they both chimed, "I can go up to her and ask. She can't say no to this face," Sammie shot a cute pose.

"Sounds good," Mick said, "not to dangerous," Beth said. "Sammie is 7 and the girl is what like 17. What is going to happen," Mick said, "anything," Beth said quickly, crossing her arms over her chest. Before they knew it, Sammie had her notepad out and walking over to the girl.

Beth started to go after her until Mick grabbed her by the shoulder gently, "no she can do it." "Mick…" Beth whine, "she's fine," Mick stated, "Hello ma'am, I hate to bother you but can I ask you something, it's for school," Sammie asked, looking down playing shy. The girl said, "sure," while her boyfriend was tapping his foot. "Well we're learning about common and rare in school. So what's your favorite color?" She asked, the girl replied with a smile, "purple." "Thank you," Sammie smiled at her, "your welcome cutie," the girl said. Sammie ran slowly back to her parents.

"Okay, I don't know what your looking for but I got something from their pockets while they weren't looking," Sammie said. "You sly fox," Beth smiled. Sammie pulled out lipstick and a tiny bag of crack.

Mick quickly grabbed the drugs and said, "good job kid." "That was like the easiest 5 grand," Beth stated. They got back into the car, the boyfriend and girl started bickering and throwing their arms in the air and shouting. Mick watched them, when the guy hit the girl he got out of the car and ran over to them in a flash.

Mick grabbed the guy, "didn't your mother teach you not to hit girls?" He growled. The boy flinched back and jerked but didn't get free from Mick's grasp. "Let me go!" The boy shouted, "let him go," the girl added. The boy wiggled trying to get free. Mick dropped in and said, "fine, I'll just go talk to her father." He started walking away and the girl was shouting, "what! No!" But it was to late, Mick was in the car, driving away from the local park. When he reached the building where her father worked, the family got out and found the boy and girl already there. "Mr. St. John," the father said. "No I have the proof," he handed him the crack. "What is this?" the father asked his daughter, "I don't know that's not mine." The boy started to run, Mick started chasing him and caught him easily.

At the end of the day, the kids were busted and the boyfriend ended up in jail while the girl was knee deep in trouble.


	30. Breaking apart?

24 hour later

Sammie was staying with Josef and a friend at his pen house. Mick and Beth were home alone, she was listening to her ipod and cleaning off the counter. Mick watched her swing her hips, he walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. She jumped slightly with a smile on her face, she turned around and looked at him. He gave her a peck on her lips, she pulled him down by the collar of his shirt and gave him a real kiss.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands played with the hair on the back of his head, he slightly pulled back, "touchy can't keep your hands off me," he smirked. "Well I can stop," she said, "I don't want you too," he replied. She started to kiss him again, his lips moved down to her neck and his hands slipped on her back and under her shirt and unhooked her bra, "and I'm touchy!'' she said.

"Well I can stop," he stated. "Maybe I don't want you too," she said. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bedroom. She stood on the floor of the bedroom and Mick never broke the kissing, she grabbed his shirt and ripped it throwing it to the floor. She pushed him on the bed and Mick climb on top of her and smiled, "I love you," he said and she repeated to him.

A few hours later

They were in the kitchen drinking a glass of blood. He was bare chested wearing only pants and her wearing her shirt and under wear. Beth knew after their love making it would be harder on him.  
She walked over to her bag and pulled out some paper, "what's that?" Mick asked. She didn't answer him, she walked over to him and handed him the papers. He set his glass down which probably was a good thing.  
He read over the paper that said: Divorce. He dropped it on the counter, "Beth what is this?" He asked in a worried voice. She turned around setting her glass down, her eyes watered up, "Mick I'm sorry but it's not working…" She said as tears ran down her face.  
"What do you mean it's not working? Is it me, is there someone else?" He asked shaking his head in disbelief. Beth couldn't tell him, it wasn't just breaking his heart it was breaking hers too. "No it's me not you," she said.

She was crying now at this point, "after all this, after me turning you and what about Sammie? Your gonna take this all away?" He asked. She didn't reply, she just let the tears flow down her face.

"I love you," she said, "well you don't if your doing this," he said. Mick was everything to her like she was to him. She was glad she didn't have to breathe because now she didn't know how too. At that moment Mick felt like stabbing himself in the heart, he didn't know a reason for living if Beth wasn't in his life. Beth couldn't tell why the real reason she was doing this, she did this because she loved him. They couldn't even look at each other. That is why she'd been at mad him well acting like it, she was trying to let him go but he loved her to much.

"I'm also taking Sammie too," she said. Vampire marriages were hard but with a kid was even harder. "No your not leaving and taking Sammie," Mick said looking up at her. Sammie and Josef walked in, "taking me where?" She asked.  
"No where, go to your room," Beth said, Sammie did as she was told. Josef looked at Mick, "what's going on?" He asked, Mick pointed to the papers, "what why?" Josef asked, "I don't know ask Beth?" Mick said, Josef looked at her, "because I can't live like this any more! Mick was right he shouldn't have turned me!" She lied, which made her start crying again.

Beth was hurting so badly that she couldn't tell them that the men well vampires that came to take Sammie's blood were back. But this time they told Beth to do this or they were going to kill Mick, Sammie and Josef. She didn't know why that was, but she was doing this to save their life. Beth couldn't tell them or the vampires would kill them. She ran to her room, Josef followed her, he watched her cry into a pillow. "Beth what is the real reason of this? I know you love that man down there! Your lying and I need to know why? Before Mick does something stupid and kills himself!" Beth grabbed a pen and paper and wrote it down: The vampires came back for Sammie but this time they told me to leave Mick and take Sammie with me. If I didn't they were going to kill Mick and Sammie and they told me I couldn't take anyone…

She handed the paper to him, his eyes moved as he read it. He threw the paper in the trash can beside the bed. "See I told you, you love him.." Josef said. He pulled out his phone, "hello, this is Josef. Yes no this time I want 50 vampires here. No I want them now! I don't care, do it before I behead you!" Josef hung up and looked at Beth. "This time will be the last of this guys!" Beth stood up and hugged him, "Josef I don't know how to repay you," she said. "Go down there to Mick," he said. She kissed him on the cheek, she walked back into the kitchen and looked at Mick.

She placed a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged them off. Mick was holding a silver tip stake. Beth saw it, "Mick no! That will kill you!" Josef said, "Mick put it down!" "Why? Tell me why? My wife the love of my life is leaving and taking my daughter too," Mick said. Josef ran over to him in a flash and took the stake away from him.

"Mick.. Listen to me, I'm sorry the whole things off," she said. He turned to her in confusion, "what was that about?" he asked. "The vampires are back, they are mad that you killed some of the nobles and they want Sammie and I," Beth said. Josef walked in and said, "this time I hired 50 vamps, so this will be the end." Mick looked at Beth, "this is true?" "Yes Mick, I did this so I would save you and Sammie. I love you and don't want to leave ever." Mick smiled and pulled Beth into a passionate kiss.

(Oh I bet I had you on the edge of your seat worried. Please review!)


	31. End of the worse

Sammie walked into the room with a smirk up her face, "stop with the kissy face and I have a plan."

They all turned around and looked at her. "Okay the plan is tomorrow you take me to school and mom and dad started fight about it in the parking lot. Mom calls them and they come and when they do BAM Josef brings the vampires out and beheads them," she started.

"Someones been watching to much TV," Beth said. "I'm just showing her the best movies," Josef retorted. "That plan might work but it needs more to it, Beth you call them tonight and tell them to meet you in the morning out by your car and we start fighting when your acting like your going to take her to school," Mick said.

The next morning

Sammie sneaked a stake in her bag just in case. They started to walk out towards the car, the fight has begun. "No your not taking Sammie with you!" Mick shouted. "I don't give a crap what you say, I do as I please with my daughter!" Beth shouted back, "she's mine too!" He replied.

Two vampires stood by Beth's car one of them was Lance, which shocked them.

"Yeah Lance said your bad for us and this going to be my new daddy," Sammie threw that in just for good measure. Beth felt like puking, she couldn't even picture her with Lance.

"Come on Beth," Lance said, Beth and Sammie walked over to him. "Beth don't," Mick said. Sammie had a good feeling this was working just as planned. "What do you want Lance?" Mick shouted at him with anger.

"I want your daughter, now get out of my sight!" He replied to Mick. "No!" Mick growled. Vance clapped his hands and ten vampires came out of no where. "NOW JOSEF!" Mick shouted. Josef and 25 vampires came. "Where are the others?" He asked.

"I don't know, they didn't show. Don't worry Mick we still have 15 more then them," Josef said.

The ten and 25 vampires started to fight, while the Lance, Lance's head guy, Mick and Josef stared at each other. "You killed my brother a few years ago, now it's time I kill someone you love," Lance said.

He grabbed Beth pushing her to her knees and he had a huge knife in his hands. Beth's eyes widen, this wasn't part of the plan. The knife was at her neck, "now leave before i chop your wife's head off," he said. Mick stepped forwards, "one more move Mick," Lance said.

Sammie was getting very mad about this, she opened her bag and jumped up on Lance's back and reached around stabbing him in the heart. Lance fell backwards, "BUTTWHOLE!" Sammie shouted at him. Beth stood up quickly not liking Sammie's choice of words. The bigger guy grabbed Beth, she twisted around slamming him into the ground with her vampire strength. Josef turned around seeing ten of his vampires dead and five of theirs dead too. "Stop!" He shouted, they stopped and the two sides stepped away from each other. Mick was by Lance, "so we stop this now! You can leave with your head or without it." Josef grabbed the vampire Beth threw to the ground, "so make the choice for your scumbag boss," Josef said.

"We'll stop and never come back," he said reaching in his pocket pulling out the cure Mick once took. "Here take this too," he said. Beth took it from him, Josef let him go and Mick said, "don't take that stake out of him until y'all have left."

After all the vampires left and the cleaners did their job.

They were in the house and started talking. "If Sammie took the cure, she would be human forever.." Mick said, Sammie looked up at her dad, "I will?" Mick nodded to his daughter.

Beth asked, "would you want that, or do you wish to still be half vampire?" "You can't go back to being half vampire,'' Mick added. This was a big choice for a 7 seven year old well it was big for anyone to choose.

Sammie looked up at Josef, "nope kiddo, something you can only choose,'' he said. "Well… I don't want to make y'all mad by choosing,'' she said. Beth rubbed her shoulder, "Sammie you won't make us mad, it's your choose, it's okay what ever you pick."

"Well I want to be the way I am," she smiled. Mick picked her up and said, "then your still the spoiled little thing you are," he laughed. "I'm not spoiled," she said. "I earn all my stuff, I saved mommy," she said. "True that," Mick said. Josef laughed, "your daughters not even whole vampire and better at being one then you," he told that to Beth. "Well hes been one longer then me," Beth retorted. Josef laughed dryly, "shut it before I stake you," Beth told him.

Sammie laughed at them bickering. The phone started to ring which broke everyone's laughter. Mick answered it, setting Sammie down. "Hello, yes this is Mick. Yes, okay," he said. "We got to go to Sammie's school, they want to talk to us about something," Mick said.

"Did you get into trouble?" Josef asked her, "no!" Sammie said. "Why would they want to talk to us in person and not over the phone?" Beth asked. Mick just shrugged not knowing the answer to her question.


	32. Chapter 32

At school

Sammie sat in her father's lap while Beth was sitting in the chair right beside Mick, the coach was standing there. "Well I have seen Sammie run faster then the others.." The coach said. Beth looked at Sammie like, you better not use your vampire powers at school. Sammie looked down and Mick squeezed her arms gently. "How much faster?" Mick said calmly. "Well she wins in races, she's very well in P.E," the coach stated. Beth was worried that they would find out about vampires because of Sammie.

"I called you in to ask you if you even thought about having Sammie join sports?" Beth sighed in relief, Mick grinned, "not really. What do you think Sammie?" Sammie looked up with a 1000 watt smile, "yea.. I'll think about which one to join." The coach said, "if you do join, you get a few more sick days and you will have a good shot at college."

College wasn't a problem in the first place, Josef would always pay for her to have the best. Mick stood up and Sammie slid onto the floor on her feet. "Well sorry we have to go so early but I'm behind on work," Mick said, he had like 3 cases.

School was already out for the day, "can I come?" Sammie begged, "not today," Mick said. "Please," she begged and stuck out her bottom lip. "No," Beth said, "please!" Sammie said. Josef was waiting outside of the office just in case it had anything to do with vampires. "Come on let's go back to my place," he said. "I don't want to Josef," Sammie said. "Since when do you not call me Uncle Josef?" He asked. "About a few weeks ago, your not like a Uncle your more of my friend," she said.

Later that day

Josef's cell phone rang, he answered, "yes Mick?" "Okay yes! A background check on James Smith," He said then hung up, "Ryder-" "Already doing it," he replied. Sammie said, "I'm bored," she frowned. "Go play," Josef said. "Can I cook something?" She asked, "yes," he replied. She ran off to the kitchen and looked around for what to make.

Josef texted Mick: He's been in jail twice, once for DWI and another one

was for sexual assault.: Josef's phone buzzed a minute later the text said: well it's about to be three times, thanks Josef.: Josef smiled and tossed five twenties to Ryder, "thanks!'' he said.

Mick and Beth walked in about two hours later. Josef walked up to them, "case done?" "Well no, still have to get the pictures and video to someone, but most of our part is done," Mick said. Beth said, "where's Sammie?" Josef pointed towards the kitchen. They all three started walking towards the kitchen when they reached it, Sammie was eating something red and frozen. "Is that a juice pop?" Mick asked. "Sorta," she replied, "what do you mean sorta?' Beth asked. "I froze some blood now I'm eating it," she answered them. Josef started laughing, "did you give her this idea?" Mick asked. "No," he said. "I was bored," Sammie stated. "Well come on, we can go home now," Beth said.

A few years down the road

Sammie is now 12 an half now. It's the summer time, Mick and Beth just got done with a big case. Dealing with vampire gangs and arms dealers. They were all over at Josef's pent house by the pool. It was sun set and they were swimming. Kelly asked, "how can you swim so fast?"

"I swim a lot ," Sammie replied. Beth glared at her daughter with a look saying play fair. Josef said, "you guys let her wear that two piece?" "Mick is okay with it so yes," Beth said. "Look what Beth is wearing," Mick smirked. Josef rolled his eyes, Sammie called out, "Mom I'm thirsty." Kelly pointed to their sodas, "Thanks Kelly but it's time for Sammie's meds," Beth said. A waiter came up and handed her a cup, Sammie took it and said, "Thanks." Kelly said, "you take a lot of meds."

"Better then being sick," Josef said. "Yea I guess," Kelly said. Mick said, "lets go swimming," Beth replied, "not right now." "What if I make you," Mick grinned. She said, "I'll stake you," Mick laughed. "Get in the pool," he said, "I'm reading!" She said. Mick took the book away from her, "now your not," "give that back!" She said. Mick picked her up, "don't you dare," she said.

He smirked and threw her in, Josef started laughing. Mick jumped in after her and grabbed her. Beth popped up out of the water, "Mick St. John," she said. "Beth St. John," he replied. She slapped him though it didn't hurt him. "Ouch," he said rolling his eyes. A lady came up and said, "come on Kelly let's go." "Five more minutes," she begged.

"No come on," Kelly's mother said. Kelly got out of the pool and left. "Chicken fight!'' Sammie called out. Mick smiled and quickly picked up Beth and put her on his shoulder, "I'm not playing," she said.

Mick looked up at her and frowned, he started tickling her foot, she used the other foot and kicked him in the face. "Ouch," Josef laughed. Mick dunked her and pulled her back up and started kissing her, one of his hand holding the nape of her neck. While the other hand was running back down her back, Sammie and Josef coughed at the same time. They stopped and said, "it's just a kiss." "Yea right," Josef said. Mick smirked at them. Sammie sat at the edge of the pool and said, "tell me about the case." Mick said, "we walked in the middle of the gang and I started talking to them. While your mother was flirting with the arms dealer." Beth said, "no I was keeping them busy," she smiled. Mick rolled his eyes and finished, "I was telling them to forget about the arms dealer. But they wanted blood, I said if you want blood. I'll spill it. So a fight broke out." "What happened?" Sammie said. Beth said, "your father got into a pickle and then we were back to back fighting the gang then we dealt with the arms dealer next."

(I want some more reviews! I only got one for last chapter!

Sorry no the best picture but here's Sammie:./)


	33. Chapter 33

_(Thanks for the reviews! I want more before I update.)_

_Sammie's POV_

_It was still summer time, she was at Josef's not surprising at all. She was here half the time, when she wasn't at her best friend's house Kelly. Then been best friend since Sammie was of the age of 4. "Josef," Sammie called, "yes?" He replied. "Hey why don't you call me Uncle anymore?'' He asked._

_ "Because I don't see you as a uncle I see you as a best friend," Sammie smiled. Josef grinned at her, "so you needed something?' He asked. "When is Kelly coming over?" She asked. "In twenty minute," he replied. "Thank you," she smiled and skipped away. Her parents were on a case like most of the time. Sammie pulled out her cell phone and text her mom: what r u doing?; Her phone buzzed, her mom replied: Giving info from Logan. She replied: Tell him he owes my a rematch on Guitar hero._

_Sammie was in the kitchen sipping blood out of a black glass so no one could tell what she was drinking. Kelly walked in and said, "Hey Sammie!" Sammie slid off the counter and smiled, setting her glass down also putting her cell phone in her back pocket._

_ "Can I have something to drink?" Kelly asked. "Sure, grab something out of the Ice box,'' Sammie said, before reaching for some snacks. When Sammie wasn't looking Kelly grabbed the wrong drink, she could have grabbed a water but she grabbed a bottle of blood. Kelly sniffed it and took a sip, "EW! What is that?" Sammie spun around holding cookies, her eyes wide when she saw Kelly holding blood. "Don't drink that!" "To late, what is it?" She said. "It's a special drink with my meds," Sammie replied. "That's not meds, it smells and taste odd," Kelly stated. Sammie reached for it and Kelly jerked slightly back then the glass fell into the floor and broke in pieces and the blood poured out of the glass. Kelly's eyes widen, "that b-blood." Sammie hated this, she wanted to tell her about the half of her life. "Why didn't you get a water?" Sammie spat, "I didn't want one," Kelly said with a sad tone of voice._

_ Sammie rushed and started cleaning the blood up before Josef saw this. "Why this there blood in the ice box?" Kelly asked. "Because," Sammie stated. "This is crazy just tell me!" Kelly said sharply. "I can't!" Sammie said getting upset. Sammie's eyes turned pale blue, "Sammie your eyes!" Sammie looked down, "what?" She said, it was hard to control her emotions and vampire-ness. "They changed color," Kelly stated. "Your seeing things," Sammie said. "So now your keeping something from me and now calling me a lair! I been your friend for 8 years Samantha!" "It's a secret about life and death here so I can't tell you," Sammie said. "Hey I told you the secret about my mother thinking your dad is a cute," Kelly said, "so I promise I won't tell anyone."_

_ "I could tell you but you might not be my friend anymore," Sammie said. "Come on what are you a werewolf," Kelly joked. Sammie looked up, her face pale, her eyes pale blue and she curled her upper lip up so she bared her fangs. Kelly gasped and stepped backwards, "close enough…." Sammie tilted her head to the side, "a vampire?" _

_"Your not going around killing people?" "No that's what the blood is for." "SO that's how you run faster then everyone in school, wait so you don't age?" Kelly said. "Your not scared," Sammie asked. "Well if you wanted to kill me you would have done it years ago," Kelly stated. "No I do age because I'm only half vampire," Sammie stated. "So how you become one?" She asked, "well my dad is one and so is my mother but she had me then became vampire,'' Sammie explained. "Is Josef one too?" Kelly asked. Josef walked in, "is Josef what?" _

_"A vam-" Sammie said but Josef cut her off by putting his over her mouth. She bite him gently just a enough to make him remove his hand from her mouth. "She knows," Sammie said. "How?' Josef pulled his brows together. "She dranks some blood from the ice box, she said you won't tell anyone," Sammie explain. Josef sighed, and vamped out, "yes I'm vampire," he smiled. "Don't scare her to death," Sammie said pushing him away but he didn't move a inch. _

_Later that day_

_Kelly and Sammie were in the front of the house, Mick and Beth walked. "Hello vampires," Kelly said. Beth glanced at Kelly then Sammie. Beth and Mick shrugged it off and kept walking. "Want some blood?" Kelly asked. Mick said, "are you hearing this Josef?" Josef smiled, "yes the kid is asking you if you would like a drink." Kelly smiled, "when I asked if you wanted blood I wasn't offering mine." Sammie laughed, Kelly joined her in with the laughter. Beth asked, "did you tell her?" "Yep, cause she drank some of the blood in the ice box," Sammie explained again for the second time to day. _

_(Sorry it took me so long to update. Also about the Italic.)_


End file.
